


Patterned in Rubies

by PallanMinerva, TungstenCat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone else is along for the ride, F/F, F/M, Female Gilgamesh - Freeform, Gil does as she likes, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Whether they like it or not, Whimsical mayhem, being Rin is ALSO suffering, being saber is suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallanMinerva/pseuds/PallanMinerva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TungstenCat/pseuds/TungstenCat
Summary: On a night like tonight, Rin always liked to see things proceeding as planned. She would summon Saber, they would get along perfectly, and they would obliterate the competition and win the Grail in three days. She would be in control, composed, and satisfied with the results. As usual with Rin Tohsaka, results never cooperated with her desires.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Everyone, Mitsuzuri Ayako/Medusa | Rider
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57
Collections: FATE: Unlimited Paths v2





	1. Chapter 1

The snakeskin rustled with the sigh of old paper as Rin gingerly lifted it from its box. It felt thin and dry against her fingers, a husk shrivelled under the sun. Brown markings patterned across the almost translucent white, the memories of ancient scales.

It was strangely beautiful in its way, shining pale under the candlelight. Or perhaps her mind simply made it so. Because the skin represented her hopes, her strength, her very life in the coming nights. She stood on the eve of a bloody conflict, the Holy Grail War that had killed scores of magi before her. Even her father had fallen to it. As the heir to one of the founding families, she had no choice but to be involved. And without a Servant, she wouldn't make it through the week.

This was it, then. Succeed in the summoning ritual, or die.

She shivered, but it was entirely due to the cold of the basement. Certainly not fear of death, for she had long ago accepted that possibility. A magus walked hand in hand with death, as her father had always said. As that twisted aesthete of a priest had confirmed, part of his lectures on the beauty of suffering.

Rin grit her teeth. She could do this. She had been born for this War, raised to it, trained and prepared her whole life. She would triumph and fulfill her father's dream for the Root. And all her sacrifices, all her blood and sweat and tears—

— _Her mother's eyes, glassier than any flawed jewel, as she sat in her wheelchair while Rin chattered away about her schedule for the day, desperate for a smile or a frown of disapproval or any reaction, just so long as Mother_ saw _her—_

— _Her friends' bentos, tucked neatly under their arms as they waved at her on their way out. She waved cheerfully back, a smile plastered on her face as she struggled to keep her feet from following the warmth of their boasts and laughter. The Crest burned ice against her arm, reminding her once again of the vast distance between them, deeper than any chasm—_

— _Her aching knees, broken on the cold floor of her basement, her head spinning from fatigue and blood loss, and still she stubbornly reached for a fresh set of gems, placed them around the crimson circle for yet another attempt—_

—would be worth it. Had to be worth it, or she might shatter under the weight of her regrets.

She forced herself to breathe. She would make it work. She ran her hands again over the crinkled surface of the shed, the same catalyst her father had held a decade ago. The catalyst that would grant her the strongest Servant and assure her victory.

_The strongest Servant? Don't make me laugh. How could he be, if he couldn't even save Father?_

The thought rose up unbidden, just long enough to make her tremble, before she managed to shove it back down into its cage. _No,_ she growled to herself, _I can't start doubting now._ She had cast her dice, set her fate, and all that remained was to see it through.

She checked the clock on the wall. The cold, marble face read one-thirty. It was time.

Rin picked up the small chest on the table and reached inside, felt the gemstones lying cold and hard against velvet. She winced as she grabbed a fistful, the first of many. The contents represented half of the jewels left to her, a stark reminder that she could not afford to fail – figuratively _and_ literally. Even if by some miracle she managed to avoid the War, she would still have to give up magecraft due to sheer financial ruin.

She bent over the runic circle engraved in the floor, painstakingly carved into the stone by her great-grandfather. As she did, she reached down deep into her mind, to find the knife that formed the conceptual trigger for her magic circuits. Ruthlessly she plunged it into her heart, bore the spiritual shock with stoicism born of long practice. Her arm burned with cold fire as her Crest flared to life.

Mana pulsed along her circuits as she murmured the spell, feeling the jewels in her hand pulse with sudden heat. Hotter and hotter, until the heat searing her palm was almost unbearable despite the protective magic, but she forced herself to hold on as the stones melted into a thick liquid. She could not afford to waste a single drop.

_Drip. Drip._ Carefully she filled each line and whirl with molten gems, trailing each burning drop along her forefinger. Then she painted the runes in each concentric circle and along each edge, with precision down to the millimetre. Her eyes hurt with the strain, but she bit her lip and made herself work slowly. In a ritual of such power, the smallest mistake could be fatal.

Several times she melted another handful of jewels, and each time the circle closed a little further. Instead of the familiar crimson of blood, it shone with every hue of the rainbow, brilliant even under the flickering candles. She might have thought it beautiful if she'd had the mental energy to spare for it.

As she worked, she recited the words she had been practicing for almost a decade, every syllable seared into her mind.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the foundation. Let white be the colour I pay tribute to. Let my great Master Schweinorg be the ancestor_."

The air seemed to grow colder, settling on her shoulders as a mantle of black ice. She thought she heard something high and sweet in the distance, a musical note ringing out across an impossible ocean. She frowned, refusing to be distracted as she raised her voice, clear and bold among the shadows.

She was the heir of Tohsaka, the daughter of great magi. She would not fail here. She would not.

" _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road lead from the Crown and reach unto the kingdom."_

A soft glow crept along the circle, illuminating each line and run in pale white. She bit her lip and fought the trembling in her hands as she continued, the gemstones oozing to fill the last gaps in the pattern.

" _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Five times for each repetition. Then destroy the filled time."_

As she pronounced the final word, she let the last of the liquid drip to form the final rune. Blue-white radiance suddenly flared between the points of the inscribed star, drowning out the candles entirely. The magic in the room was palpable now, pulled from the air around her and concentrated in that otherworldly light. And now she could recognize the tolling of a distant bell, the pure sound of silver striking crystal.

She smiled grimly as she took her position at the edge of the circle, cradling the snakeskin in her hand. She spared one last glance at the time. Two o'clock, the peak of her magic power. Exactly as planned.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it reverberate through her. Rin Tohsaka was no longer human, she told herself. She had to believe it. Because no human could bear what would happen next.

" _Anfang_ ," she whispered, and braced herself.

Mana poured through her in a sudden flood, lightning coursing down every nerve until it might burst. Raw magical energy burned through her, a sudden blaze of pain chased by icy winds stripping her to the bone, then acid in her belly eating her from the inside—

Even as her nerves screamed in pain, she held on. For with that agony came power, the power to work a miracle. She felt a rising triumph as words keep spilling from her lips.

" _I announce. I will command your body, your sword will command my fate. If you would submit to the Grail's call and obey my mind and reason, then answer me!"_

Distantly she saw shadows thrashing along the walls, before her vision was ruthlessly and remorselessly cut off. Icy wind rushed around her, lifting her hair and clothes with freezing fingers. The bell was still far away, lost in the mists of that other world, yet also frighteningly close. It rang high and clear and sharp in her ears.

She clenched the skin in her hand as she faced the gale, her voice hoarse with her resolve.

" _An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all the virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all the evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven clad in the Three Great words, come forth from the ring of control, Guardian of the Holy Balance!"_

A sharp crack, the sound of a bell splitting in two and crashing to the ground. White light so nova-bright she could feel it burn against her skin, even with her vision lost to her. Power rushed out of her, violently pulled from her every circuit as the sharp tang of ozone filled the air.

And Rin Tohsaka grinned to herself, even as she staggered and almost fell. The burn in her circuits, the harsh static of spent mana, all of it could mean only one thing.

She had succeeded. No, more than succeeded, she must have drawn the strongest Servant, for the spell to react so violently. She couldn't wait for her vision to clear. Would her Saber be clad in shining armor and holy sword, a paladin from the greatest epics? Or would his shield be battered and ruined, his blade drenched in blood? She didn't care, so long as he was hers.

Silence stretched on as she blinked against the darkness, marked only by the muted ticking of the clock. The smell of electricity dissipated, leaving behind a vague coppery taste on her tongue and in her nostrils. Finally she could see light again, the candles small and weak compared to the blaze of the circle.

The circle. She stared at its dull etchings, the jewels dull and lifeless. It was entirely empty.

"No..."

Her eyes stared unbelievingly at the space where her Servant should have been, willing there to be a glint of armor, a hint of metal, anything. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"No! No, I can't accept this. I won't accept this!"

Her heart hammered in her chest, panic rising in her blood. Desperately she forced herself to think through, to explain it, anything to keep herself from screaming.

_Impossible. This is impossible_. She knew she had been chosen as Master. It was her right as the heir to Tohsaka. Any doubt had been dispelled by the burning itch, the glowing marks on the back of her hand, the precursor to the Command Seals. The ritual then? But no, she had done everything perfectly, followed every step as practiced a hundred times. She had burned an ocean of power, she had heard the toll of the otherworldly bell that heralded the opening of the gates—

— _you failed you failed and now you'll die just like Father but nobody will even remember your name you're just a failure you—_

She pulled savagely at the skin in her hands, almost tearing it in the anger born of fear. In that moment she wanted to rip it to pieces to paint a tapestry that would match the last shreds of hope that were rapidly slipping through her fingers.

"Why? I did _everything_ you asked for, everything you ever wanted of me. So why?!"

She raised her hand, maybe to tear it off and fling it to the ground, maybe to drive her fist into the wall, maybe to kick the desk her father had left her into pieces; she just needed to make a meaningless gesture to vent her rage and ease the choking in her throat. But as she did, a red glow caught her eye. Red lines, burning on the back of her hand.

Command Seals.

A flood of relief washed over her. She had not failed then. She still had a chance. She still—

A sudden explosion sent her staggering anew. It roared from upstairs, almost deafening in the closed space of the basement. She felt the floor shake under her, bottles and crystals flying off the shelves to shatter against the floor.

An attack already? She really did have the worst luck.

_Where the hell is my Servant?_ Not here in the basement, that was certain. Maybe he was already fighting upstairs? She hesitated—she felt absolutely drained, every circuit a dull ache in her body—but she couldn't just hide here while her home was assaulted. She had her pride as a Tohsaka.

She grit her teeth as she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time in her haste. Her hand slipped into her pocket, closed around the rubies secreted there.

The living room door was broken, impossibly crooked within its frame. She had no time to coax it loose.

"You're in my way!"

She kicked it hard, sending it crashing open. She burst into the living room, two gems held threateningly between her fingers. If nothing else, she could have the element of surprise.

Then everything faded before the vision that greeted her. A radiant woman, as regal as any lioness as she lounged on a throne of gold. Red eyes swept down the throngs of people shouting their devotion, their love for her, and she rewarded them with a proud smile. Shining hair of the richest orange-blonde tumbled carelessly down her shoulders to meet black cloth and fine gold armor. Still the majority of her torso was bare, showing off the toned figure of a warrioress born, marked with jagged lines of red to emphasize her fierceness.

Rin stared, unmoving. She was lost in the aura of power radiating from the woman, threatening to overwhelm her with its sheer force. The splendor of sun shining down on gold, the roar of the crowd, the scent of sweet herbs burning in a brazier.

Then she blinked and the scene was gone, replaced with the ruins of her living room. It was a disaster of broken chairs and collapsed furniture, torn curtains and shattered glass. The golden throne was just a fallen bookcase, resting at an awkward angle against the remains of her table. But still the woman sat upon it, as haughty as any empress. And Rin couldn't help but feel small as those scarlet eyes turned to her. Brazenly looked her up and down, considered her.

Then the woman grinned at her. "Hah! Rejoice, mongrel, for you have the king's own luck! Now that you have summoned me, all your troubles have come to their end."

She spoke in a rich alto, sweet and smoky as the best golden-brown mead in her father's cellars. It was honey poured directly into the ears, with just a bit of hard bite underneath. Rin found herself savouring its sound until the words registered, then stared disbelievingly at the woman. Did she really just call her a—

"Nothing to say, mongrel? I suppose it is to be expected,' the woman preened. "My brilliance is that of the sun, after all!"

Rin ground her teeth. She might be beautiful, but her Servant was also unspeakably obnoxious. "I am your _Master_ ," she bit out. She glared as she lifted her hand, showing the seals tattooed in red.

The haughty expression remained firmly in place—no, it intensified. "That remains to be seen. You may have summoned me, but surely you don't expect to command the king? No, rather, it is the other way around. I will command, and you will attend me."

"Excuse me?" Rin's temper, always the chink in the iron of her self-control, flared up hot and bright in her breast. "Just who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"Are you unable to recognize me at a glance? How far have mortal eyes fallen!" The woman rose from her seat, moving with elegance and controlled strength. Rin knew herself beautiful, but even she never managed such an easy grace.

_Damn her, does she have to look_ that _good_? Still she maintained her frown. She was the heir of Tohsaka. She would not lose her composure with a simple motion, no matter how appealing her Servant.

If the woman saw her inner turmoil, she gave no indication of it. Instead she grinned again as she lifted her arms high, gauntlets flashing gold. "I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes! Be honoured that I have chosen to answer your call, and fall before my stunning beauty!"

"Not likely—wait, Gilgamesh?" Rin's brain caught up with her, forcing her mouth open in disbelief. "Gilgamesh of Uruk? _That_ Gilgamesh?"

"The very same! Hah, now you realize the full depth of your good fortune!"

"But you're..." The most ancient of heroes, dating back to the earliest epics known to humankind. The snakeskin had been hidden away in her father's deepest effect, without a letter or an explanation. But now she understood her Father's boast that he would have the strongest weapon.

"You were my—" She bit down on her lip, choked the rest of the words threatening to pour from her lips. No, now was not the time for that. Right now she had to establish her Mastership.

At her Servant's raised eyebrow, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms, unconsciously assuming the 'lecturing' pose she was famous for among the students of Homurahara. " _Ahem_. You are my Servant? Then explain this!" She waved her hand, encompassing the rubble, "Why on earth did you destroy my living room? Is this your idea of a show of power?"

"Don't insult me, mongrel. As if I would resort to something so crude. I simply appeared in this broken hovel, not fit for a personage of my status. Rather, _you_ should be begging _my_ forgiveness."

"You—!" She was about to launch into a tirade, when her eyes happen to fall upon the wall clock that had miraculously escaped the devastation. The clock which now read ten past two o' clock, which meant—she flinched. Which meant it was actually one o'clock, wasn't it? Because the clocks had been set an hour late, and why was she remembering this _only now_? She could have kicked herself, if it wouldn't make her look even more ridiculous. The Tohsaka curse once again, she raged to herself, that ability to get everything right only to botch a crucial detail at the final hour. She had been short of her full magical strength, but acted as if she had access to it all. Which meant...

Which meant that this mess was probably her fault.

She took a deep breath, let it out slowly. Alright, fine, she made a mistake. That still didn't excuse _this_ amount of damage. And that arrogant smirk, placed mockingly below the elegant ridge of a nose that many girls would die for, did not help matters at all. Time to grab what shreds of dignity she had left and throw them over her shoulder. Her mantle as Master might be a bit tattered, but she would still wear it.

She lifted her chin, ready to order her Servant to clean up the mess. But try as her brain might to force the words out, they withered on her tongue every time she looked into that face. That noble face, with its clever eyes and widening grin watching her with growing amusement. It was _wrong_ to imagine it bent over a dustpan, as impossible as caging the sun to heat her tea.

She almost backed down entirely, but the silver wire of her pride snaked up her shoulders and straightened them. Fine, she wouldn't order around her Servant like a drudge. She still needed to place herself on _some_ kind of even footing, before she found herself floundering helplessly in the Servant's wake.

She glared at the woman. "Very well. I'll accept this is both our faults."

"My fault?" asked the king incredulously as if she had just declared the sky green.

"Yes. I may have made a small error in the ritual, but a Servant as powerful as you should have been able to mitigate the damage. So we'll do it like this."

Rin grabbed the broom and dustpan from the broken cupboard in the corner. She kicked against the nearest collapsed shelf, a maple-wood giant lying heavily on its side. "You lift, I clean. That shouldn't be such a great offense to the king's dignity, right? And we're supposed to be working as a team anyway. Think of this as practice."

Red eyes widened in astonishment before narrowing dangerously. The king's lips compressed into a grim line. Still Rin forced herself to stand tall. If she backed off now, quailed under those fierce red eyes, she might never find the courage to meet them again.

Then suddenly Gilgamesh burst out laughing, merry peals that vibrated in the air and hung there like a blaze of sunlight. Laughter without the slightest shame or restraint.

She leaned forward to grab Rin by the chin, turning the sputtering magus' face this way and that.

"Good! At least you have some fire to match your looks. You may make a suitable handmaiden after all."

"What?" growled Rin. " How dare you-"

"Fuahahaha! Don't yelp so, mongrel. You should be proud to be chosen by the king." She glanced around the room, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Very well, then. This shelf first?"

"Obviously," said Rin, not bothering to mask her irritation.

But Gilgamesh only laughed as she hooked a hand underneath the massive piece of furniture. She yanked it up as easily as Rin might have lifted a teapot, not the least bit of strain visible in her muscled arm. Admirable strength, but in such an infuriating woman.

_No, don't give her the satisfaction of seeing you angry. And didn't you just say you wanted to work as a team? You have to show her you mean_ it.

So Rin contented herself with a huff as she swept up the broken glass. She muttered to herself as she melted each gathered shard back into the swinging cabinet doors with a quick bit of spellwork. It was more tiring than she cared to admit, but she did not dare complain. She could not show weakness, not after she had already screwed up up the summoning.

They worked in silence for a little while. Gilgamesh hauled up each piece of furniture under her direction, smiling with an indulgence that raised Rin's hackles a little higher with each passing moment. Then the magus would attempt to quell it by busying herself with the dust and splinters, which worked until the next time she glanced at her Servant's face and saw the mocking laughter in those eyes.

She was about to hurl down the pan and give her a piece of her mind, king or no king, when Gilgamesh suddenly threw aside the curtain rod she had just extracted from the rubble.

"This ceases to amuse, and we have much to do. You've shown your diligence, now watch your king settle the matter." She snapped her fingers. "Behold!"

Before Rin's dumbfounded gaze, a golden portal appeared in the air behind her, rotating slowly in the air. A fine leather bag emerged, thrust forth by an invisible hand. The red cord wrapped tightly around its mouth came loose. Then a roar of rushing air and strong winds surged from it, whipping her clothes and hair as they blew past her. In wonder, she felt them swirl around the floor, picking up dust and debris until they spun around in a mad dance around them. Shelves and tables rightened themselves, pulled into place by unseen hands. Chairs mended before her very eyes before obediently placing themselves under her restored table. In less than a minute, her living room stood pristine before her, as if nothing had ever happened. No, better than nothing – everything was spotless, not a single mote of dust on any surface.

She turned open-mouthed to her Servant, who was watching her with pride and amusement in her scarlet eyes. She huffed and turned her head up haughtily. "Hmph. I could have done that, if I wasn't drained from summoning you. If you think that's enough to impress me, you're sorely mistaken."

"I would be disappointed if you were," laughed Gilgamesh, light and airy as if smiling at the antics of a precocious child. "And what might your name be, little mage who is so very unimpressed?"

"Tohsaka Rin." This felt like progress of a sort, although she didn't care much for the patronizing tone. "You can call me Rin."

"Then rejoice, Rin, for you have only begun to witness my wonders. Now come! The night is yet young, and I wish to see my kingdom."

Metal boots padded against soft carpets before clinking on her best polished floors, as carelessly as if on dirt. The king held her head high as she strode towards the living room door, which opened wide at her approach.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

"What is the use of beauty, if not to display it? What is the nature of a king, if not to claim her property? Out there skulk six pretenders to the title of hero, six thieves seeking my treasure. I will crush each one with grace and beauty! You wish to see my true power, my full glory? Prepare to feast your eyes!"

Rin found herself chasing those golden footsteps, down the hallway and towards the front chamber.

"Saber, wait!"

"Saber?" Gilgamesh turned to look at her, her noble brow creased with disdain. "If you must address me by something as dull as my Class, then at least do so properly. I am Archer."

"Archer? But Saber is the strongest class."

"To those poor enough to hold only one sword, perhaps. But the king holds a vault of them, as numerous as stars in the sky. Limit myself to a single one? Hah!"

"I don't understand. You're saying you have lots of Noble Phantasms?"

"I only need one, Rin. If you please me, perhaps I shall allow you to fully witness it. Fuhahaha!"

Her laughter rang through the night air, the rich vibrations carrying far on the breeze. Rin winced, thinking of what enemy might be observing them even now – to say nothing of her neighbours.

She watched the woman striding confidently down the pavement, as out of place as a dragon in a dog run, and heaved a great sigh of exhaustion and doubt and spent rage.

_What have I gotten myself into, Father?_


	2. Chapter 2

Rin looked down upon the glittering lights of Fuyuki, and she knew it was _hers_.

As Second Owner, she knew her city and its people like the sigils on her back of her hand, those she had worked a lifetime to earn. Under her watch, there would be no disasters like the fire, no needless loss of life. She had the most powerful servant and a foolproof plan. Now she just needed to inform one of the other.

She whirled around, the wind dramatically catching the hem of her crimson jacket.

"Archer, this is where we—mmprhhh!"

Hastily she pulled the twintail from her mouth, where the wind had blown it. Thankfully her servant seemed not to have noticed.

"This is where we take our first step," she continued. "All of Fuyuki is our battleground, so I need you to learn its layout. I want you to be able to provide covering fire from any position."

She pointed imperiously towards familiar landmarks, silhouetted in the darkness.

"That's the Ryuudou Temple. With its leyline conference, it's sure to be a hotspot. Over there are the docks. Perfect for a quiet engagement." She pivoted to face the south side of the city. "And that's the old Kotomine Church. If a stray arrow happens to land on it, well... I won't be too sad."

Smirking, she turned back to her Servant. "Come on, King of Heroes. Do you have enough weapons in stock to handle all that?"

The smirk slowly dissolved as Archer leaned against a defunct air conditioner and considered her nails.

" _Ahem_. Am I boring you, Archer?" she hissed, hands on hips.

Archer favored her with a glance. "Frankly, yes."

Rin sputtered. "May I remind you that we're fighting in a _War_ , Archer. To the death, against six other heroes from legend and lore. Don't you think we need to prepare _at least a little bit_?"

"No need." The Heroic Spirit had already turned her eyes back to her nails. "The Grail is already mine, and these interlopers are mere insects in my garden. I will swat them when their buzzing grows too loud. For now, I wish to continue enjoying the flowers."

Rin's stomach tightened as she took in her Servant. A form fitting leather motorcycle suit encased her long sculpted legs. That was bad enough, but it paled compared to the open zipper of her tight jacket, pulled down all the way to just below her navel. The amount of toned muscle rippling under creamy skin made Rin's mouth dry.

_Stop looking. Control, dignity. You're the Master here, Rin._

The knowing gleam in Archer's eye threatened to shatter all that.

"And those clothes!" She forced herself to meet her Servant's gaze. "We're supposed to be going _incognito!_ You might as well be wearing a neon sign: 'I'm a Servant, please come kill me!'"

Though to be fair, it was a little late for that given the madness Archer had put her through in the last day alone. First a midnight joyride on a stolen motorcycle ( _"All things belong to the king by right of existence!"_ the blonde's easy declaration still needled Rin's spine), where her reckless driving made Rin pray for a quick death. Then a skyscraper restaurant the next city over where the woman snootily dismissed all the breakfast entrées, as if the five-star chef was a mere busboy. Then she'd exploded onto the shopping arcades, strutting about like a goddamned supermodel.

There was no hiding or cloaking this woman. Every other Master and Servant must have learned all they needed and more about her Servant, down to her three measurements!

"They can try," sneered Archer. "Perhaps one of them will amuse me before I bring them to heel."

It _was_ a very nice heel, sleek but practical leather boots that— _no, Rin! Not the time!_

"You haven't even seen them yet!" hissed Rin. "We could be going up against Karna! King Arthur! Maybe even _Solomon_! How can you be so… so _arrogant!_ "

"Arrogance is confidence unearned," said Archer dismissively. "I speak nothing but the truth."

 _Ten years_ , Rin inwardly seethed. _Ten years of preparation and sacrifice. Ten years of Christmas alone and keeping 'friends' at arms-length._ Her fists clenched at her sides. _I'm not going to let some Goldilocks ruin everything I worked for with her delusions of grandeur!_

"Behold, little mage." Archer's condescending voice ripped Rin from her resentment. "The enemy batters your gates."

Rin pursed her lips. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Archer nodded her head toward the street below, even though she was standing a good fifteen feet from the edge. Rin grumbled and walked to the precipice.

Waving a hand, she called back, "I don't see any—wait, what?"

A familiar shock of red hair caught her eye before an earnest face tilted back to face the moon. No, not the moon. Somehow Shirou Emiya was looking her straight in the eye.

_Impossible, unless…_

The thought melted away when he smiled and waved. Her hand was halfway up in response before she jerked it back down. Rin averted her gaze, only to catch a shadow skulking down the street. Even from this distance, she could see black armor glinting under moonlight.

" _Dammit_! Emiya, look out!"

Rin frantically pointed out the figure following him. Emiya gave her a puzzled smile, then obligingly turned to follow her gesture. His face turned pale as the enemy Servant lunged for him.

"Archer!" yelled Rin as the enemy tucked him under one powerful arm. "Come on! We need to get down there!"

She whirled around to find her Servant staring up at the sky.

"Humanity's light has finally flooded her out," she said. "A fitting end for such a vain goddess."

_Emiya could die while Archer's babbling nonsense!_

Snarling, Rin grabbed her sleeve and pulled hard. " _Now_ , Archer!"

Archer's pensive look gave way to a smirk. "Oh? And what would you have me do, _Master_?" she purred.

 _Was that a come-on?_ Rin shook her head. _Focus_.

"You're an Archer, aren't you?" she demanded, pointing at the vanishing figure. "Then shoot him!" Rin paused, her eyes widening. "Wait, no, you might hit Emiya—"

"Hmph! You dare doubt the king?" Archer raised an elegant eyebrow as she strode to the edge. "You may beg forgiveness after I pin this vermin."

One of those golden portals opened behind the Servant's shoulder. A spear shot from it and streaked across the sky in a flash of silver. With hawk-like precision, it impaled the enemy straight through the calf.

The figure stumbled for a moment, and Rin almost cheered. Then it hauled itself back up and kept going. The last thing Rin saw before it turned a street corner was Emiya struggling to push himself out of its grip.

Archer frowned. "The vermin is hardier than I expected." Her lips curled up. "Hm. This may be interesting after all."

Rin stomped her foot. "Archer, please!"

She would worry about dignity later.

A hand descended to pat Rin on the head. She snapped her head up to find Archer smiling at her.

"Perhaps you may yet make a suitable handmaiden."

"You—!"

Another portal opened right in front of her, and dropped a silk carpet at her feet. Rin didn't know much about carpets, but she could tell by the silk brocade that this one would buy everything in her manor and more.

Rin almost choked on her frustration. "What is _this_ supposed to—" she began.

Archer stepped onto the carpet. It floated up about a foot in the air, and Rin's mouth snapped shut.

"Well?" said Archer pointedly. "Were you not the one crying haste?"

She could lecture later. Rin joined her Servant on the flying carpet (there really was no other word for it) and took a firm hold of the golden woman's waist.

Archer shot her an amused look.

"What?" snapped Rin. "It's not like this has any other grip. And knowing what you did with the motorcycle, this is going to fly like a bat out of hell."

Her brain distantly noted the toned abdomen felt really nice under her fingers too, but she shut it down hard. Emiya was in danger.

Archer's smirk widened. Then with an imperious wave of her hand, they were off.

The sudden acceleration hit as hard as Rin had expected. Luckily by now, she had plenty of experience forcing her pounding heart back down her throat. Wind roared in her ears as Archer directed the carpet to follow the enemy's trail.

At their speed, it didn't take long. A few stomach-churning dips and dives above the rooftop maze of Shintou's alleys brought the black knight in view. Emiya had given up on slipping loose of that fearsome grip; he was now clubbing the midnight helm with his fists. The Servant gave no reaction other than a faint flare in the cold blue light spilling from his visor.

Gritting her teeth, Rin reached for the gems sewn into the hem of her jacket. "We can't risk hitting Emiya, so we have no choice but a frontal assault. You can handle that, right?"

"Who do you think you are addressing, mongrel? Bear witness to the King's might."

Spinning golden portals opened in the air above the enemy. Emiya— _and only Emiya—_ had just the time to gape before a shower of golden swords fell to pierce the ground in front of the knight's feet.

The enemy Servant came to an abrupt stop, helm craning up to look at them. The blue glow of his visor brightened with fury.

"Wench!" The deep voice shivered with cold anger, barely shackled by iron bonds. "Can you not keep your claws off of _anything?"_

"You stomp about in my garden and dare to ask why I take what is mine?" Archer raised a single golden eyebrow. "Cur like you should be slaughtered, but you amuse me. I will take my time with you."

Moving like a spilled shadow, the knight put Emiya down on the sidewalk. "Stay down. I'll be back for you."

"Uh, thanks?"

Cold fire burned in the knight's hand, then materialized into a great sword. The serrated edges looked as vicious as its owner's growl when he lunged up at Archer with terrifying speed.

Reinforcing her limbs, Rin threw herself down from the carpet as black fire clashed on golden blades. She would only be in Archer's way, and there was Emiya to shove along. The boy definitely needed a push, from the way he stared up open-mouthed at the warring Servants.

"Did that guy give you brain damage!?" she yelled as she ran over. _"Move!"_

"T-Tohsaka?" Emiya stuttered. "What are you—"

"Less talking, more running!" She used her reinforced limb to pull him up and start dragging him away.

To her irritation, the boy dug his heels in. To her surprise, he actually managed to hold his ground against her pulling. "No. That thing is dangerous, isn't it?"

"Yes! That's exactly why we need to—what are you _doing?_ "

Emiya grabbed the lid off a nearby garbage can. "We can't just let it run loose in the city! Who knows who it might hurt?"

"Us, for a start!" hissed Rin. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

He only gritted his teeth in response, tightening his hold on the lid. Rin was about to yank harder on his sleeve when a small pulse of magic hit her senses. It was emanating from the boy's arm and flowing into the metal.

_Did Emiya just…? No, I'm just tired and seeing things. There's no way._

Emiya ( _suicidally_ ) boldly stepped in front of Rin to shield her from the deadly dance of the fighting Servants. Both had dropped to the ground now, shredding concrete under foot with each dash and strike. Swords flew from the golden portals spinning over Archer's shoulders, only to be deflected on living chains that blurred all around the knight's armor.

"You are no warrior," she said as the golden blades faded away. "Chains are not the warrior's choice. How intriguing."

Emiya drew his arm back. Rin winced. The idiot couldn't possibly—

The knight's snarl tore through the gloom. "Warrior, soldier, traitor, it's all the same to me! So long as my king—!"

The lid bounced off the enemy's helm with a loud clang. There was a pause, then the knight pivoted to face the boy.

"What is the meaning of this, squire?" he asked coldly. Even hidden behind his visor, Rin could feel the pressure of his gaze boring into Emiya.

Her classmate felt it too, from the way he flinched. But he rallied round, balling his hands into fists. "If you're some kind of serial kidnapper, I'm going to stop you—right here, right now!"

Rin slammed her face into her palm. _Did he really just...?_

Uproarious laughter rang in the alleyway. "Interesting, interesting!" smirked Archer. "Who knew this era had such a prize collection of fools?" She waved a dismissive hand at the knight. "It would be a pity to end you so soon, while you may still prove entertaining."

Frustration prickled up Rin's spine. "Archer, you aren't seriously going to spare him?"

"To snuff out a flame before it becomes a fire is to rob yourself of the joy of its warmth, little mage," said the golden king.

"Oh, so you'd rather wait until it burns down your house?" yelled Rin, then pointed down the alley. "Look, he's getting away!"

But Archer paid no attention to the retreating enemy. Her crimson eyes were roaming over Emiya's face, a smirk tugging at her lips. Not that there seemed to be a single moment that the woman wasn't smirking, but this one felt particularly annoying.

Rin briefly massaged her temples. _I'm the Master. I have to take control of the situation_.

That decided, she puffed out her chest and whirled on the boy they'd just rescued. "Emiya, it's dangerous out here. Go straight home and don't come out after dark anymore."

"Not happening." He shook his head.

"Listen here you—" Rin felt a wave of nausea pass over her. _Oh god, I think the mana exhaustion is hitting me. Not sleeping for nearly 48 hours can't help either._ She swayed on her feet and wiped at her eyes, but managed enough energy to glare at Emiya.

"I'll deal with you later," she growled, then strode… okay, stumbled down the alley. "Come on, Archer, we're done here. Take me home."

"The charm of your insolence is wearing thin, little mage. But I will excuse it for now." Rin felt her eyes widen as Archer picked up in a princess carry. The blonde looked behind her with a curious look in her eyes before smirking down at her Master, and no, Rin did _not_ shiver as that red gaze pierced through her.

"Wait—!"

She didn't hear the rest of what Emiya had to say, as Archer leapt away in such a fashion that she felt weightless. Or... was that just dizziness getting to her?

The distance back to the Tohsaka manor was more than half the city, but Rin only remembered it as a blur. Distantly she registered stumbling in through a window and taking a few steps on familiar russet carpet. A soft shuffle of silk underneath her exhausted body, and the world faded to black.

—-

Rin opened bleary eyes to rays of sunlight filtering through the gaps in her drawn curtains. Cursing, she rolled over and pressed the pillow over her head. A few more minutes' sleep wouldn't go amiss.

 _Wait, sunlight_. _Damn it, that means I've overslept._

Always a danger for Rin, but in the past she'd managed to make it to school on time. She had an image to maintain.

 _I'm sure I can come up with something. Some urgent chore I needed to do. The teachers trust me enough to turn a blind eye to an hour or two_.

Nodding to herself, she rubbed her face and sat up. She frowned at the wrinkled red sweater and skirt she still wore. Falling asleep in her clothes was neither elegant nor dignified, and she swore not to let it happen again.

Then she glanced at the alarm clock and choked.

_4:00 pm! How can it possibly be that late!?_

She grabbed the clock and shook it, as if she could set it back by force of will. Alas, the hands of the clock only quietly ticked forward.

 _Ugh. Missing school two days in a row, right about when the War is scheduled to start. I'd better hope none of the enemy Masters are tracking school attendance, or that's going to stick out like a red flag._ She sighed and pushed herself out of bed, putting on her slippers. _What's done is done. Might as well make the best of it_.

First step was a long shower. No, make that a bath. She deserved a bit of pampering after the hell last night put her through.

The sweet smelling herbs she added to the bathwater were not just soothing for her mind, they helped balance the flow of her circuits as well. That helped justify lingering in the warm water, trailing her hand lazily through the foam. It certainly had nothing to do with the lavender shampoo that always gave her hair that extra bit of shine. Archer wasn't in the house anyway.

Once she had spent some time in front of the vanity, brushing her hair for presentation (and maybe a bit of comfort) and applying makeup, she finally felt human again. Padding down the hallway, she found herself pausing before the living room. Glancing in, she saw four bottles of her father's best wine opened on the table alongside a stack of books. Rin recognized a few of her tomes setting out the local leylines, but others were new. She didn't know the language printed on their spines.

 _Archer sure has made herself comfortable with_ my _belongings_ , she scowled as she stomped down towards the kitchen.

_When were you going to drink that wine anyway, Rin? Isn't it better that someone enjoy it?_

Pushing the treacherous thought aside, she headed to the kitchen for an invigorating cup of tea and a late lunch (or early dinner, depending on perspective—though the dying sunlight spoke volumes). The kettle whistled merrily on the stove as she slumped over her table and looked about.

Archer was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't terribly surprising—Rin might as well have tried caging a lioness—but it was still annoying. While the War was supposed to be conducted in strict secrecy and she was in her home base, it wasn't a guarantee against particularly reckless Servants. And that black brute from last night struck Rin as reckless indeed.

 _And Archer makes things more lively_. Rin quashed that away in favour of letting the familiar solitude settle over her shoulders.

The phone rang. Rin glanced at it and grimaced.

_Right. I didn't have a chance to tell Kirei I summoned my Servant. Great, now that fake priest is going to lecture me about abiding by rules. As if he enforces them for anything but an excuse to give that snake smile of his._

The ringing subsided for a moment, then the red light of the voicemail machine Kirei 'gifted' her came on.

 _Let him wait. He's far too used to running my life_.

Smiling, she picked up her cup and took a luxuriously slow sip.

The phone rang again.

"Dammit!" Setting the tea down on the table so hard the saucer rattled, Rin stalked over and yanked the phone off its holder. "Listen here, you fake priest. I'll call you when I'm good and ready and not a second before, so you can take your stupid holy book and shove it up your—"

" _Uh, Tohsaka, it's me, Emiya."_

_Fuck._

"Good evening, Emiya," she said with reflexive sweetness, despite knowing the image of the school idol had just shattered like glass. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

" _Err... listen, about last night. Who was that guy in black, and the woman you left with?"_ His frown was almost audible over the line. _"What on earth is going on, Tohsaka?"_

_Stupid, stupid! Why didn't I just wipe his memory then and there? Ugh, right, I could have messed it up. Okay. I can do this._

"Well... you know, I think it'd be easier if I could explain in person," she said, picking up her tea to sip at it.

" _Oh, that'd be great!"_ Shirou replied. _"Because something weird happened last night after I left you guys. This albino girl approached me and called me 'onii-chan' and said I was going to die if I didn't summon something. Do you know what she's talking about?"_

She spat out her tea.

"Albino girl," she repeated carefully as she wiped the table.

" _Yeah. Long white hair, eyes like red jewels… do you know her?"_

"Einzbern…" she murmured before catching herself. "You're at home? Stay right there, Emiya! I'll be right over!"

" _Wait, I still don't—"_

Rin slammed the phone down and raced for the entryway. Throwing on her coat, she mentally reached out along the silver thread of mana connecting her to her Servant.

_Archer, where are you? We need to head over to Emiya's. Right now._

' _Hoh? Have you finally decided to claim what's yours?'_

Rin felt her cheeks flush.

_No, he's in danger, again! I'm the Second Owner, it's my responsibility to take care of him—and this whole city. I'll wipe his memory after we get there and make sure the coast is clear, just get over here!_

' _Hmm.'_ Rin did not like the lack of decisive response coming from her Servant. _'This mongrel has been slobbering on me for long enough. Await me with another bottle of wine. I will be there shortly.'_

_Fine, whatever, just be quick!_

She hoped the lack of response was a good sign. She hesitated on the threshold of her front door, then hurried back and grabbed one of the unopened bottles from the cellar. One of the better ones.

It didn't hurt to bribe Archer into a good mood.

Rin was outside and halfway towards the gates when her gaze strayed towards the hand holding her bag, and the red sigils on the back.

 _Wait, I have command seals!_ She ground her teeth. _Why have I been begging and wheedling with Archer, when I can just order her?_

The slamming of the gates echoed in the evening air.

 _We'll just see about that. Next time I see her, I'll use a seal to show I mean business._ Her jaw tightened as she looked down the road. _I'd rather keep them for battle, but it's worth spending one to stop more whimsical mayhem._

The rumble of a familiar engine was fast approaching. Rin had spent some harrowing hours riding atop it only last night, but it was a comfort now.

"Finally!" said Rin, not wanting to think about how much road the motorcycle had eaten up in the last few minutes. "And just to make things clear…"

Raising her hand, Rin smirked and met her Servant's eyes. Pools of brilliant crimson gleamed back at her, the color of the very best wine… what had she been thinking about, again? It danced on the tip of her mind, before Rin shook it away and took her seat behind Archer. They had an idiot to save.

Once again sliding her arms around Archer's waist—there were other grips on the motorcycle, but thankfully the Servant didn't question it—Rin gave a quick set of directions. She'd expected to give more, but the woman had apparently found the time to memorize most of the city's layout while Rin was sleeping. It would have been impressive had it not been so irritating.

What may have been minutes later, they drove along the stone wall of the Emiya compound (Rin had happened by this street a few times in the past, purely on other business) and came to a squealing halt. Archer gracefully walked off of the motorcycle _while it was still coming to a stop_ , and Rin hastily found the stand and pushed it down to hold the bike in place.

She was just stumbling off when she heard the first sounds of battle. Clanging steel and the sharp trill of cruel laughter burned in her ears.

_Archer, please hurry!_

Rin meant to crash in through the front door, but that proved impossible. All that remained was a smouldering hole where it should have been, the surrounding wood dripping ash and smoke.

 _Oh no, no no no!_ Biting her lip to the blood, Rin charged through. _Don't let him be dead. What would I tell Sakura?_

She followed the sound of clashing weapons down the blackened hall. The paper screens had been consumed to ash, the floors so damaged they creaked under her every step.

 _What—or who—could have done this_?

No time to wonder about it, she was about to find out. Drawing a fistful of gems from her pocket, Rin ran out into the courtyard.

Two armored figures were locked in merciless melee in the middle of the gravel path. A wraith clad in fire and shadows, ash-gray hair billowing in the fierce wind, bore down on her prey. Green eyes flashed from a face radiant despite the soot streaked across the lady knight's skin and armor, but Rin could see that the latter warrior was weakening under the onslaught. Their swords—wait, there was only a single sword grinding on empty air—

"Go on, _preux chevalier!_ " sneered the wraith, eyes burning a cruel gold. "Beg to your god for mercy! _Il ne te sauveras point!_ "

The other Servant only gritted her teeth and held on. Her heels were sunk deep into the earth, and sliding back inch by inch. Soon her defenses would collapse under the pressure.

Rin might have been content to let it happen, if not for the pale figure of Emiya crouched in the shadow of a ruined shed. The knight was protecting him. For what reason, Rin didn't have time to guess. It was enough to choose a side.

 _Archer! Help—_ she paused— _no, attack the one that's on fire!_

' _Once more, you presume to command your King.'_ Rin could hear the derisive tone over their bond. _'Luckily for you, our goals are aligned. All this ash is disagreeable to stroll through.'_

By now, Rin knew her Servant had an arsenal of blades at her command. So of course the impossible woman chose to use _none_ of them. Under the magus' horrified eyes, the golden king sauntered over to the flaming wraith and caught her by the collar of the scorched cloak, as she might scruff a disobedient puppy.

"Cease this vandalism at once," Archer said, to the other Servant's growing rage. "You know not upon whose grounds you tread."

" _Maudite pute!_ " snarled the wraith as she attempted to tear off Archer's grip. "Do you think I care? Fuck off, and maybe I'll burn you to cinders last!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rin saw the silver knight take advantage of her opponent's distraction to find her feet again. The fair face set in a scowl as gauntleted fists closed around thin air.

"Hmph. No matter how hard it barks, a dirty pup cannot escape its fate." A large silver decanter emerged from a spinning portal above them. "The King's will is absolute."

She snapped her fingers. The decanter dipped to pour shining water directly on the wraith's head. The flames were momentarily doused as an angry squawk rent the air.

Clapping a hand over her mouth, Rin struggled to muffle a laughing fit. A bad idea, but she couldn't help it. Not when the wraith's face twisted in pure indignity. The armor hissed with steam as fire sprang anew, boiling off the liquid.

" _Bordel de merde..._ you've really stoked my hatred now." The devil smiled with all the promise of hell.

A shadow shuffled out from the shed, and Rin spotted Shirou slowly making his way over to the Servants. She would have screamed in rage if it hadn't been for the Einzbern Master, still unseen.

" _Avenger, let's go,"_ her voice, high and maliciously sweet, echoed from all directions. _"Two on one isn't fun."_

"Hoh?" Archer intoned. "Well, I suppose marring such an adorable mutt would be a waste." She let go of Avenger none-too-gently, and the other Servant drew her blade as she landed.

" _Burn!"_ the other Servant yelled. The sword burst into flames as she attempted to slice Archer, who simply moved back a few steps next to Saber. Fire caressed the air beside her, but she seemed no worse for wear.

"To defile the King's mercy like this..." Archer shook her head. "Be grateful you have such a fair appearance." She turned to the side and took a close look at Shirou's Servant for the first time. "Hm. A face that is shared by another. How peculiar."

Recognition flashed in the other's green eyes. She shied back like a startled horse, before her mouth twisted in loathing.

" _Avenger!"_ cried the Einzbern Master. Avenger spat on the scorched grass.

"The next time we meet, I'll see you burnt to ash." She faded away soon after.

"See, little mage?" Smirking, Archer pivoted towards Rin, her suit without a scratch. "Such is the—"

"Draw your blade, King of Heroes!" The silver knight's clear voice held a hard edge of iron. "We settle this here and now!"

She charged at Archer, forcing the latter to sidestep a great gush of wind that sprang from the dirtied gauntlets. The knight instantly whirled on her heel and struck again. Although Rin couldn't see her blade, she could see the difference between this warrior and the black brute from last evening. She flowed like water, as if her attacks were a natural extension of her body. Even Archer pressed her lips tight as she called a blade of her own to parry.

Reluctantly, Rin raised a topaz to dispel the winds dancing with each strike of the invisible blade. She didn't have many to spare, but she'd declared Archer her partner. She had to follow through.

She was just drawing back her arm when Emiya, the _impossible idiot_ , threw himself directly in between the two warriors. Raising his arms, he faced down the silver knight.

"Stop, Saber!" he said. "She helped us!"

"She is the _enemy_ , Master!" yelled the knight. "Why are you protecting her? Stand aside!"

"Why are you _attacking_ her?!" he countered. Before Saber could reply, Archer burst into laughter. Saber set her lips in a grim line and moved around Emiya, pointing her invisible blade at the other Servant. He moved with her, allowing no openings.

"Boy," Archer said after a few moments, "are you mad? Do you mean to protect someone your Servant opposes?"

"I don't want to fight if we don't have to," he replied, still carefully staring at Saber. "You must have saved us for a reason."

Archer chuckled once again. "You are quite interesting indeed. Come here."

"Huh?" Shirou turned to the side to face Archer, who promptly took his chin in her hand and—

Rin's mind came to a screeching halt as Archer captured Shirou's lips in a searing kiss. Her mouth moved aggressively over his, conquering him with lips and tongue and clearly enjoying every moment of it.

The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity, broken only by the golden Servant's pleased hum when she eventually broke away. Her hand lingered fondly on the boy's cheek.

" _Archer!"_ screamed Saber as she lunged forward, attempting to shoulder check her Master to push him away from the other Servant. Archer quickly jumped back with a laugh.

"Delightful, delightful!" the blonde said with a grin. "Yes, you have quite the taste about you. My handmaiden has chosen wisely."

Archer turned to her, causing Saber to spin in the same direction, pointing her invisible blade. "Show yourself, mage!"

Rin took a deep breath and stepped out into the moonlight. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Tohsaka?" Emiya said as he massaged his face— _she could see red marks on his lips—_ "Thank goodness you're here. I've had the craziest night."

Rin sighed. "Yeah, well, it's about to get a whole lot worse. Let's get..."

She would have completed the sentence, but the state of his house was in such disrepair that she instinctively cringed. One of the rafters fell inwards, and the roof soon followed. Rin was proud of her spellwork, but it would take all her circuits' output and more to fix a disaster of this scale.

"...okay, maybe it's better if we reconvene at my house," she said. "Come on. We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little less Gil, and a little more of a serious tone. Don't worry, that will change soon enough.

* * *

"Seven heroes. In a battle to the death."

The knife in Emiya's hand didn't pause in shredding the cabbage as he seemed to think it over.

"Yes. It's no place for a third-rate like yourself," said Rin, with a sour glance towards the red sigils on the back of the boy's hand. "But somehow you've managed to tangle yourself up in it anyway."

"I never asked for this," Emiya muttered, placing the cabbage aside. "I don't even want to be a part of this."

"Sorry, Emiya. It's pretty clear the Einzbern Master isn't giving you a choice." Sighing, she added chopped garlic to the oil sizzling in the wok. "I was going to take your seals and wipe your memory to keep you out of it, but with that black wraith screeching about… I think you're badly going to need Saber."

She spared a look through the doorway into the dining room, where the two Servants were seated at the table. Comfortably in Archer's case, a glass of red wine in hand, while Saber's back was stiff as a board.

— _lips pressing onto his onto hers with a golden laugh—_

"Wait, you were really going to—?" Emiya spun to her with wide eyes.

"This isn't a game, Emiya!" snapped Rin, resolutely turning back to the pan. "You almost died tonight. There's no room in the War for fools or soft hearts."

A pause hung in the air.

"Dad was right," Emiya replied, turning back to the food. "Magi have no mercy."

A small shuffle of metal cut through the silence, and Rin spotted Saber shifting in place.

"He says as he stands there, ready to eat my food." She gave a theatrical shrug. "Guess this merciless magus is eating all this stir fry herself then."

"Why did you save me, then?" he asked, dicing the marinated chicken.

"As Second Owner, I'm responsible for keeping supernatural business under wraps in Fuyuki. Having you mysteriously murdered would draw unwanted attention, that's all."

 _Liar_.

A vision of a pale face set in determination. A boy's knuckles wrapped tightly around a pole as he tried and failed his vault, again and again. Rin stayed and watched for the moment he would inevitably give up. He never did, and some of that spark reignited the dying embers in her own heart.

"Why, did you think you were special?" she said, shifting to ( _turn her back to him_ ) grab the chillies from the spice rack. "Sorry to disappoint you, Emiya."

The other Master heaved a sigh.

"Thank you, Tohsaka." There was a genuine gratitude in his voice that set her cheeks aflame. There was no way she could face him right now. "I'm sorry for being such a burden. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"It's fine, it's fine!" she said hurriedly, lingering over the wok in the hopes that he wouldn't see the red rising to the tips of her ears. "You can give me your firstborn later."

He laughed and placed the cutting board in the sink. "As soon as I tell that to Issei, he's going to lose his mind."

A reluctant smile crept to Rin's lips. "He'll load you down with protective charms and sutras. But Emiya, just so you know…" she tilted her head, and the smile brightened. "None of them will work against me."

Emiya scratched his cheek and looked aside. "Then I'll have to ask you at some point for your preferred baby names, I guess."

The wooden spoon fell from Rin's hands and clattered to the floor. If her face had been hot before, it now felt like an inferno. "You…" she sputtered helplessly.

Archer laughed loudly. "What's wrong, little mage? His proposal is sound."

"What?" Emiya asked, switching his gaze between Rin and the golden king. "Wha— _wait, I didn't mean it like—!"_

"A-Anyway!" interrupted Rin, grabbing the cutting board to tip the cabbage into the wok. The sizzle of frying vegetable helped drown out her Servant's bout of renewed mirth. "Tell me about the Einzbern Master. You said she approached you?"

Emiya cleared his throat and added the diced chicken to the stir fry. "Uh, yeah, she did. After you guys left and I was walking home, she came out of nowhere and said 'You're gonna die if you don't summon one soon, onii-chan.' And then I didn't see her again until a couple hours ago. She and the other woman, the one with the fire, attacked pretty soon after you hung up on me." He winced. "She... the little girl... she seemed really cruel."

"And you sure you've never seen her before?" mused Rin, picking up the dropped spoon and throwing it in the sink before reaching for a new one. "Why would she target you, of all people? You're not exactly top of the threat list."

 _About the last, actually._ If what Emiya said about his circuits was true— _rebuilding them for each spell!—_ it was a miracle he hadn't already killed himself.

"I have no idea," he said quietly. "And I still don't get why she _warned_ me. If she just wanted to kill me... it doesn't make sense."

"You said it yourself—cruel." Rin's shoulders dropped a fraction. "She probably wanted to watch you squirm a bit before she crushed you."

The rice cooker beeped. Emiya deftly laddled the fluffy white grains into a serving bowl, shrugging and grunting in reply. "Sure, I guess. So, what's the next step?"

Rin paused.

"Hold on. I never said we were allies." She gave him a stern look. "There can only be one victor in the War."

Saber abruptly rose from her seat. "She speaks truly, Master. While I am... grateful… for the assistance provided," she scowled at Archer's amused smirk, "it does not change that we are enemies. We are destined to meet in battle. Do not form any attachments you cannot afford."

"Like I said before, I don't want to fight if we don't have to." Emiya took two bowls in hand and looked at her. "And if we aren't allies, then why are you hosting us?"

 _That's… actually a good question_. Rin busied herself plating the stir fry to give herself desperately needed time to think. _I needed to talk to him, then one thing just led to another. But I can't say that!_ She sucked in a breath. _Come on, Rin. Equivalent exchange, there must be something… but no, that stunt in the alley was a bad thing, I don't want him trying it again—!_

Archer waved a hand as Emiya served her. "You remain unaccosted because you entertain me. Once you cease to do so, you will be left to fend for yourself. Then we will see if the runt of the litter can survive."

"Is this all a jest to you, King of Heroes?" Saber's gauntlets creaked as hands clenched into fists. "Parading around in the trappings of an era you profess to despise, instead of your armor. Slipping past my Master's guard and… and humiliating him, rather than ending him!" Her mouth twisted in fury. "Even taking on a female guise to mock me!"

"It is you who imitates your king, maiden knight," Archer said without turning to the other Servant. "Though you are a poor mimic, as I would never whine in so unbecoming a manner."

"You—!" spat Saber, her hair lifting in a sudden gust of wind.

"Here you go, Saber." Emiya blatantly _(thankfully)_ interrupted the escalating situation by placing a set of dishes in front of his Servant. "You probably haven't eaten in a while, right?"

"...a Servant doesn't need to eat," said Saber. It didn't stop her from looking longingly at the meal. "It would be frivolous."

"But it would help bolster your reserves wouldn't it?" Rin cut in. "Especially since you can't be getting much magical energy from a novice like Emiya." The knight looked torn between her anger and the delicious smell wafting from the plate. "And you're our guest," the magus pressed. "It would be rude to refuse."

_And it's my house on the line if you two come to blows._

Saber scowled a moment longer before surrendering to the call of her stomach and seating herself again. "There is wisdom in your words. I will accept this meal then. From _you_ , lady." She shot Archer a dark look. "Not the tyrant who claims credit for no contribution."

"I need not claim anything when this world owes its existence to me," Archer replied, taking her first bite. "Hmm. It seems that you two may yet hold a candle to my cooks."

Rin resented the pleased little shiver that coursed through her limbs at her Servant's praise. Huffing, she sat down to her own meal.

Dinner passed in strained silence from three of the participants, and unrestrained enjoyment from the last. Halfway through her dish, Archer finished her wine with an elegant sip and considered the empty glass.

"A good meal deserves more than mediocre wine," she said, ignoring Rin's bristle. Though she made no motion, a portal appeared on the table beside her and disgorged a clay amphora and a golden cup. Unseen hands filled the vessel and set it before its mistress.

"Oh!" Emiya suddenly stiffened. "Oh crap. I completely forgot—Tohsaka, where's your phone?"

Rin's inner magus furrowed her eyebrows. _What's he up to, calling someone at this hour—wait, no, what am I thinking? It's Emiya. He couldn't scheme to save his life._

She nodded towards the hallway. "Just outside by the staircase."

"Thanks!" He quickly got up and ran out into the hall. "Fuji-nee's gonna be so pissed..."

His absence left an uncomfortable silence between the three of them. Archer casually sipped at her wine.

Rin pushed her empty plate aside and sighed to draw Saber's attention. "While Archer is still _entertained_ ," she said with a touch of sarcasm, "I suppose there's nothing for it but to offer you a formal alliance."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Archer's insufferable smirk widen a fraction more. It was irritating how good it looked on her.

"Were it only _you_ , I would take no issue," said Saber after a moment. "However, your... _companion_ has no loyalty to anyone but h… herself."

Rin cocked an eyebrow at her. "But you're going to stay here despite that."

Saber had the decency to look a little sheepish. "While it may be true that my Master and I are… temporarily indisposed, the situation will rectify itself." Her shoulders straightened, and for a moment she was the proud knight of Rin's storybooks. "I thank you for your hospitality, and pledge that we shall not trouble you much longer."

Rin's mouth ran without consulting her. "Ah, it's no trouble at all."

Archer snorted.

Saber scowled. "You have something to add, King of Heroes?"

"The delusion speaks for itself," smirked the golden king. "Bold words when your armor remains blackened and dented."

_And there goes any chance at an alliance. Is she always going to be this insufferable?_

"Wha— _I don't even know where to buy those!"_ Emiya's voice carried from the hall. "W-Why would you even bring that up!?"

_And is Emiya always going to be this hapless?_

Saber cleared her throat. "Say what you wish, Archer. I swear to you that this time, things shall be different." She shifted to fully face Rin, which happened to also turn her back on Archer. "In the meanwhile, may I trouble you for another serving?"

Fifteen minutes later, Rin cursed as she ran a mental budget. The stock of groceries meant to last Rin for up to two weeks if the War ran unexpectedly long was a quarter depleted. Her smile grew more strained as the numbers failed her.

"Hey, Tohsaka?" Emiya wiped the last of her dishes and put it away. In the correct place no less, though Rin was sure she hadn't told him her kitchen layout. "It's getting pretty late, and I was wondering where you wanted us for the night."

Rin blinked. _Oh right, hostess duties. Come on, Rin. Get it together._

"There's a guest room upstairs. I'll show you the way."

Another quick glance towards the dining room assured Rin that although Saber's jaw was wired as tightly as ever, she didn't seem on the verge of attacking Archer again. She was even talking to the other blonde, in a voice too low for Rin to pick up. Forcing her curiosity down, she walked towards the steps and nodded for Emiya to follow.

"Here we are," she said, pushing the door open and leading him in.

Fortunately the weekly maid service had freshened up the room, even though Rin never had visitors. She was turning to leave when Emiya shook hurriedly-grabbed clothes out of his bag. Soot fell over the carpet.

"Emiya," she said, her voice dangerously sweet, "I hope you're not proposing to put that between my sheets."

"Look, I know it's not great, but it's all I had." Shirou huffed. "What do you want me to do, sleep naked?"

 _Yes!_ cheered Rin's hormones. _Oh hell yes! I've been thinking of those abs since—_

 _SHUT. UP._ Rin slammed the voice back into its cage. She needed to put him on the back foot again.

"I could lend you some of my things. You'd look fetching in a nightgown," she teased.

He blushed, then sighed loudly.

"Naked it is!" He threw his arm up melodramatically, beginning to pack the clothes again.

She puffed her cheeks. "You should be at least a _little_ embarrassed to say that in front of a lady."

He turned at her with an _insufferable smirk—_ "If you see one, let me know."

 _He should smirk like that more often,_ whispered the voice from inside its cage.

Rin's cheeks turned a little red before she managed to hide it under a grin of her own. "I'll just tell Saber you were looking for one, I'm sure she'll find that delightful."

Emiya _clearly_ did not want to hear that. "On second thought, maybe—"

"Have a good night, Emiya." She shut the door on him.

* * *

Shirou was used to restless nights. When he was younger, nightmares hunted him until the dawn and gifted him with insomnia. He drowned them out by teaching himself to cook, and later to form a magic circuit. Though at some point the nightmares faded away, the habit never did, and so Shirou could easily say with a smile that four hours of sleep was a good night's rest.

But hours did not correlate to quality, something he was reminded of this morning when he woke up and Saber was still sleeping in the same bed as him. He certainly did not feel well-rested. How could he? An attractive girl like her climbing into his bed, despite not having known him for more than six hours? He tried to dissuade her, but he wasn't given much of a choice.

" _Even if you insist on taking the floor, I will be by your side. The distance between the mattress and the floor could cost you your life should Archer prove treacherous."_

He carefully and delicately made his way from the bed, pausing only to stare at Saber's face. He didn't _mean_ to, but her expression was... adorable, he had no better word for it. Softened by rest, she looked less like a fierce knight and more like an ordinary girl. A really beautiful one.

Shaking his head, he put on his new slippers. They were scratchy and uncomfortable, but it was all he could find in his and Saber's (she refused to let him go alone) rushed expedition to the convenience store last night. There would be time to get better ones later, along with less soot-covered clothes. He left the room and softly closed the door behind him.

The sun hadn't even risen yet, and the hallway was full of shadows as he padded towards the stairs. Shirou was grateful for the hospitality, but he missed his own house, with its airy passages and light colours. The Tohsaka manor felt oppressively closed in, with few windows and heavy wood furniture that blended in the shadows.

He took a few steps downstairs before stopping at an imposing grandfather clock situated at the corner of the staircase. The ornate hands pointed to five-thirty am, as he had both hoped and feared. Too much time and not enough to fill it with, given his household chores were in ashes. Reluctantly, he searched through the house for a laundry machine. He hated wandering around when his host was still asleep, but the soot just couldn't stay. Tohsaka's open disgust said as much, let alone the itching in his hands every time he saw the grime.

Once the machine was clanking away, Shirou glanced at the clock again and saw he still had some time to kill. By this hour in his house, he'd have already been washing up from his workout. Though Tohsaka lacked all of the equipment he had acquired over the years, he could at least improvise an exercise routine.

_Pull-ups from the doorframe? Would she mind? It's a magus' household, it has to be reinforced, right?_

Shirou eventually decided against it, preferring not to risk Tohsaka's wrath. He'd have to make do with push-ups, sit-ups, and the like. The entrance hall was the least dressed-up spot he had seen in his exploration. Making a space for himself by the door, he took off his thin cotton shirt and started his routine.

He'd worked up a good sweat when he heard a knock at the door. At first near-silent, tentative, but it quickly picked up firmness. He froze in the middle of his crunches.

_Can I answer that? It's not my house, but... what if it's important? What if Tohsaka just received some crucial supplies or information for the war?_

He got up and picked up his shirt, using it as an impromptu rag to wipe the sweat off his brow before answering the door. He pulled open the door.

"Hi, Tohsaka is still sleeping right..." he trailed off.

Sakura stood in front of him, boring a hole into the ground with her eyes. Her hair was tangled, frayed, and she wore a nightgown instead of the school uniform. He heard her take a small breath before she looked up at him. She had bags under her eyes, and she held her arms close to herself.

_Oh no. This is my fault. I didn't think she'd worry this much about the house._

"Good morning, Senpai," she said quietly, her gaze hardening as she took in his bare chest.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

She forced a smile.

"We still have to make breakfast."

"O-oh, right." He moved aside. "Come on in, then."

She hesitated for a moment before taking a step inside. "Pardon the intrusion."

_Wait, am I allowed to invite a guest in? Oh crap, Tohsaka's gonna kill me._

The fragile look in Sakura's eyes told him that it was far too late to backpedal. He hastily pulled his shirt on and led her into the dining room. He stopped at the door frame, panicking as he realized that Archer may be lying in wait, but held a sigh of relief back as he found the room empty.

He turned to say something to Sakura, but she took a step around him into the dining room and stopped in front of a chair, her hand hesitantly tracing the wooden carvings.

"Can I get you some tea?" he asked quietly. There were a few moments of silence before she responded.

"I'll help you make it." She walked into the kitchen before he could reply, and to his surprise she opened a cabinet and immediately pulled out an ornate teapot and cups.

_How did she...? Okay, her house is also Western designed—maybe it's a standard._

When they made breakfast together in his home, there was always an easy atmosphere where they could crack small jokes together and enjoy comfortable silences. But here, the silence was heavy and tense. As the tea steeped she remained quiet, even pensive. He considered how to break the silence when he heard footsteps on the staircase.

Saber nodded as she entered the room, wearing a white and blue dress that Tohsaka had given her last night. "Good morning M... Emiya." Her expression soured on the name before it smoothed over again.

"Good morning, Saber," he nodded back. "Sakura, this is Saber, a... friend of Tohsaka's who's staying over for a little while. Saber, this is my friend's little sister, Sakura Matou."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Matou." Saber nodded.

Sakura didn't reply, staring at Saber for a few long moments. A gentle smile appeared on the Servant's face before she went to the dining room.

"Did she talk about what business she's here for?" Sakura asked quietly after Saber left. "And how long is she staying?"

"Uh, a couple of weeks, I think," he replied hastily. "I'm not entirely sure about the specific details."

Rather than reply, Sakura moved around him again to open the fridge and pull out a carton of eggs. Shirou made a note to himself to pay Tohsaka back for anything they used. He poured out two—no, three cups of tea while she turned the stove on. The crackle of the flame sounded like thunder in the oppressive silence.

A few minutes passed in that mood before Shirou couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll handle the toast," he said, pulling out a whole wheat loaf from the bread box and cutting it into thick slices before placing them in the toaster.

"Thank you, Senpai." Her voice was almost entirely drained of life. It reminded him of when he had first met her, when she was so closed off and so inexperienced, her eyes blank. It hurt him to see her like this.

He put a plate out for the toast and reached for the butter. "Just a little bit for yours, right?" he smiled encouragingly.

Her face crumpled even as she muttered a small 'yes'.

_What!? Did I say something wrong?_

As he pulled the butter towards him, he realized that his Command Seals were prominently displayed on the back of his hand.

_Oh f—think fast._

"Sakura, I swear," he put the knife down and fully faced her, "I'm not a yakuza. Fuji-nee would strangle me if I tried to join."

Her lips twitched before pressing down in a grim line. "Then what is that, Senpai?"

_Where is Tohsaka when you need her!?_

As if summoned, he heard footsteps on the staircase again.

"Oh, there's Tohsaka!" Shirou almost sighed in relief before quickly slathering butter on the bread. "Give me one second to explain things to her."

With a cavernous yawn, the girl in question stumbled into the kitchen. She looked half-asleep in yellow pyjamas with a cheerful black cat pattern. Hard to reconcile with the image of a school idol, but much more approachable—cute, even. Shirou hoped it was a good sign that she wouldn't mind an unexpected guest too much.

"Good morning Tohsaka," he said. "I hope you don't mind, but—"

Shirou blinked as she walked right by him and grabbed the tea he'd poured for Saber. A satisfied little sigh left her lips after she'd downed half the cup.

"Ah, uh... guess I'll just pour another cup," he muttered. She drifted into the dining room and joined Saber at the table, still blinking owlishly.

"Did you two have a late night?" asked Sakura by his elbow. Her usually serene voice held an undertone of broken glass that made him shift in place.

"Yeah... something like that," he mumbled. He was still processing all the Holy Grail War information that Tohsaka had dumped on him, and Saber's company had left him restless.

Violet eyes stared hard at him. He felt like he was being silently appraised, though he had no idea what for. A shadow passed over Sakura's face before she turned back to the counter.

"I… I see," she said at last.

_Good job, Shirou. The more you walk forward, the more you kick the puppy at your feet._

"Well, don't worry." He put a smile on for her. "This is only temporary. I'm going to call Old Man Fujimura before we leave to see if he knows any good builders that work quickly. Soon we'll be back to breakfast at home like usual."

Her lips twitched up in a smile. A fragile thing, but the closest to an honest one he'd seen all morning. "I'd like that, Senpai. I wish…"

She shook her head and gathered up the plated food. He poured out another cup of tea and put the three cups on a platter, then followed Sakura as she walked into the dining room.

Tohsaka sat across from Saber, looking like she might fall into her cup and drown at any moment. The Servant sat up straight in the formal manner of a knight, but an amused little smile played on her lips as she watched the other girl.

_Oh good, she looks a bit more relaxed this morning. I guess it helps that Archer's not around. Those two really don't get along._

"Sorry for the wait, Saber," he said, injecting some cheer into his voice as he placed a cup in front of her. "Tea and breakfast. I hope you like eggs on toast."

The blonde's eyes lit up when it was joined by said food. "That smells delicious. My thanks to both of you."

She smiled at both of them, lingering on Sakura. His schoolmate averted her gaze, only muttering a soft ' _you're welcome_ ' after a few heartbeats. Seeing that Tohsaka already had her tea, Shirou looked over the table for a moment before taking a seat next to Saber.

_I shouldn't make Sakura sit next to a stranger. She and Tohsaka at least know each other, so sitting together might make her feel a bit more at ease._

Had it not been so silent, he wouldn't have heard the small hitch in Sakura's breath. He flicked his gaze towards her, but she was looking at the empty seat next to Tohsaka. After a moment, she handed a plate to his classmate.

"Here you go... Tohsaka-senpai," she said quietly.

"Thanks, Sakura," murmured Tohsaka, hands still folded around her cup like it held the elixir of life. Then she blinked. Once, then again as her face paled. She almost dropped the cup as she spun to face Sakura. "S-Sakura? What are you…"

Her mouth worked uselessly for a few moments before she closed it, still staring at Sakura like she was a ghost. The other girl had sat down and started on her breakfast, paying no heed to Tohsaka's goldfish impersonation.

"What's wrong, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked. _Crap. I guess Tohsaka does mind. I'm so screwed._

The expected outburst never came. His host shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Nothing, I… nothing. It's just unexpected, that's all."

It seemed to take Tohsaka a great effort to tear her eyes off Sakura's face to focus on her plate. Even then, she barely picked at her eggs.

Saber cleared her throat. "Emiya. Were you planning on going to school today?" Her brow furrowed in apparent concern. "You mentioned feeling unwell last night. Perhaps it would be best if you stayed home and rested."

Sakura's head peeked up momentarily to glance at Saber.

"What are you talking about, Saber? I feel perfectly fine." He rolled his shoulders. "See?"

The blonde's frown deepened. "I must insist."

"If he's feeling well, then he should be coming to school," Sakura interjected, her tone _far_ harsher than he had ever heard before.

Saber looked expectantly at him. Shirou glanced at Sakura, who was pleading for _something_ in her gaze, then at Tohsaka who was draining the last of her tea.

_Come on, help me Tohsaka!_

She continued to ignore him, taking a bite out of her toast.

"...I think I'll be okay," he finally said. "Thank you for your concern."

Saber's mouth set in a grim line. Though she said nothing more, the green of her eyes looked a little colder.

_Okay, maybe Issei is right—getting involved with women is nothing but trouble. Maybe I should go purify myself at the temple for a few weeks after this whole thing blows over._

A great crash came from the entrance as the front door slammed open with the force of a typhoon.

" _Shiroooouuuu!"_ screamed the one voice he was hoping not to hear that morning. "Show yourself, you delinquent _punk!"_

"Excuse me for a second," said Shirou, pushing himself away from the table and quickly walking to the doorway. He barely caught Tohsaka grumbling about bounded fields and civilians before he found himself facing down the tiger.

" _Fuji-nee!"_ he yelled back. "You can't just barge into other people's homes!"

"Why you..." she stomped over to him and he bent his knees in preparation to counter one of her patented Torashinai strikes. Instead, she swept him up into a tight bear hug. "You _idiot._ How could you make your big sister worry like this?"

"It's just a house..." he muttered, but patted her back. _That's_ when she smacked him over the head. _"Ouch!"_

"You should have come stayed with me!" she said reproachfully.

"And do all your chores?" he huffed, rubbing his sore head. "No thanks."

"Where did Kiritsugu go wrong with you?" Fuji-nee bemoaned, letting him go and hefting the plastic bag she carried. "I came all this way so early in the morning just to bring you a spare uniform, and in return you give me this attitude! He must be rolling in his grave right now."

Shirou gave her a wan smile. "Rolling from laughter, maybe. If you're so offended, you're welcome to take it back. I can take a day off from school."

" _Absolutely not!"_ the tiger roared. "You are putting on this uniform and going to class, and that's final! I have my pride as a teacher, you know."

"Give me a break," said Shirou, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, I'll go change… wait, Sakura. She forgot to bring her uniform this morning." He glanced down the hall towards the dining room. "We'll need to stop by her house to get it."

Fuji-nee cocked her head. "Sakura's here as well? I'm happy she's making friends, but…" Her expression turned forbidding again. "Alone in a house with two girls, without any adult supervision. Shirou, just what are you up to?"

"Three," he corrected before he could stop himself, "Tohsaka has a guest staying with her." The mountain rumbled threateningly. Hurrying before it turned into a full-blown eruption, he said, "I'll explain everything on the way to school, okay?"

The thunder subsided with the slump of Fuji-nee's shoulders. "I really should chaperone, but I have to get in early today. Important teacher business."

He puffed out a breath. "You forgot to mark assignments last night, didn't you?"

"Never you mind!" Fuji-nee threw the bag at him and he barely caught it. She then marched past him into the house.

"Wait, didn't you just say you needed to be in early?"

The corner of his sister's lip lifted up. "Introductions first, Shirou. I need to see who you'll be staying with before I allow this."

Shirou sighed as he watched her barge into the dining room. He wasn't too worried about Saber. With her polite if old-fashioned manners and serious face, she'd probably fall into Fuji-nee's "good kid" box. Archer, with her golden arrogance, was a different matter.

_Where is Archer, anyway?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we lied. One more serious chapter, probably the heaviest in this story, to get some canon angst resolved.

Gilgamesh put the cup down on the little round table with a dissatisfied sigh. A single sip had dissolved the garish bird drawn in syrup on top of the foam, leaving nothing to distract from the cloying sweetness.

When she ordered the meek-faced boy at the counter to pour his best drink, she had expected mediocrity. She had indeed received it, and in just the form she expected from this era. Too much sugar, too much excess. What should have been a delicate flavoring was instead drowned out in a deluge of decrepit delightfulness.

Smoothing out her black dress, she rose from her seat and absently tossed down a handful of gold coins. Likely more than the drink itself was worth, judging from the little gasps of the surrounding serfs. They filled the nearby tables and loitered in the street outside the shop, stealing glances or, for the uncouth ones, openly staring. It was the natural devotion of the people for their king, felt in their bones even if their simple minds could not put words to it. Raising her head, she strode by them all and out into the street.

The gray concrete and roar of traffic had become both familiar and tedious. Gilgamesh found herself thinking wistfully of sandy avenues and spreading palms, lapis gates with murals to delight the eyes and inspire the soul. Everything here was dull, washed out in the pale colors of greed or—even worse—convenience.

_Did she feel this way when she accompanied me around Uruk?_

Even after Shamhat had coaxed out the beast, Enkidu had never made any secret of her discomfort around civilization. After the day's duties, she eagerly returned to Gilgamesh's gardens, her green tresses blending with the soft leaves and fragrant blossoms.

_My friend_. Gilgamesh sighed as she crossed the street, ignoring the blinking lights. Those were to direct the masses, not the king. Rubber screeched, then fell silent before her advance. _You who always told me to be patient with them—what would you think of their works now?_

Enkidu would have sought refuge in their parks and gardens. No doubt they were but a pale echo of Gilgamesh's own, but the King found she wanted to see them now. The longing for a smile long since lost to time guided her steps, until pavement gave way to an expanse of trees and brittle grass, bleached gray by winter.

Even under the pale afternoon sun, the park looked desolate. This was a haunted place, utterly silent but for the distant echoes of traffic. There were no signs of life, no scurrying in the underbrush or shivering of birds. Only a few human stragglers hurried along the gravel paths near the edges, heads down and collars drawn against a chill far deeper than simple frost. The faint aura of a Servant, as well. Gilgamesh walked on, noting idly that the clouds had grown darker and the sky more obscured.

She crinkled her nose as she passed further into the park. The air hung heavy with malice, permeating even the dead leaves crunching under her feet. As the shadows lengthened, ghost lights appeared between the skeletal limbs of winter trees. Their whispers of pain and regret carried on the wind.

_Blight_. _This entire park is blighted._ Gilgamesh scowled as she followed the reek of death. _Why has it not been purified?_

Drawing in a breath, she tasted smoke and ash, and something far more acrid underneath. A love of suffering, given life as calamity.

_The taint is rooted deep enough to chain the living and the dead_. She shook her head. _My handmaiden is too young to tear out such corruption. Where are her elders?_

A tang of magic brushed against her lips, and filled her nose with traces of desert sand, coffee, and spices. Far better than the disgusting miasma that had been coating her tongue.

_Perhaps there may be competence found here yet._

Gilgamesh strode towards the melodious chanting that drifted from the heart of the tainted grounds. A woman cloaked in shimmering fabric knelt down in the middle of a field, the soft wind betraying the spirits that circled her hooded form. She was tracing lines in the dead grass, forming a complex ritual circle that glowed softly in the gloom. It was clear on sight that this woman was a cut above the masses Gilgamesh had been people-watching all day—even compared to her fellow Servants. She exuded the dignity of one who held the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders and did not bend under it—much unlike that Saber.

Gilgamesh smirked and drew closer. "It is good to see one who takes responsibility for their lessers in such an uncivilized age."

The chanting softened and, after a few moments more, stopped. The woman straightened and turned to face Gilgamesh. Her hood fell away to reveal brilliant green eyes in a dark face, framed by silky purple locks.

"I would not leave such a wound to fester," she said in a silver voice, "Not when I have the power to close it." She offered Gilgamesh a shining smile, as bright as the jewelry that ran between the pointed animal ears on her head. "Perhaps it was a similar instinct that brought you here?"

"I intended to beautify a spot of grime in my garden, nothing more." Gilgamesh nodded at the woman. "But it pleases me to see one who takes the initiative."

"The spirits here have suffered enough. I will send them to their rest." The woman's smile remained as she tilted her face up to the darkened sky. "And make sure none of our fellow guests trample the flowers, of course."

"A pretty sentiment," said Gilgamesh, though her sneer was more reflexive than pointed. "How unfortunate that one of them has already blazed her trail in flame."

The furred ears perked up. "I see. Then the Dragon Witch has indeed come to wreak havoc and roost."

Gilgamesh laughed. "The more the dog dirties herself, the more she must be washed. She will learn not to play in the mud in time."

The other's eyes briefly widened, then she raised a hand to cover a small laugh of her own. "Spoken just like a lioness prowling her kingdom."

Gilgamesh smiled and flicked blonde hair over her shoulder. "Jackals are hardly an inconvenience to the lioness." She waved a hand towards the distant sounds of the city. "I am more concerned with my herds."

The woman's ears twitched forward with interest. "Do they run amok too much for you?"

"They run like headless chickens towards their imminent demise." She sighed. "They reach for the stars while knee-deep in quicksand, so full of promise and poison in equal measure."

A spirit flew by and brushed against the other woman, and she gently caressed it. "And yet you still believe in that promise," she smiled. "Else you would not have answered the summons, or passed through the Third Gate."

"I do not deny it." She looked up into the darkened sky. "For I, too, was once as them."

"Then why have you come? Surely not to seek the Grail."

Gilgamesh frowned. "This is an impertinent line of questioning. To demand so much from your King is intolerable... but for your efforts I will grant you forgiveness."

Indigo ears flattened at the sides of the woman's head, but her smile remained. "How gracious, but my curiosity still gnaws."

She huffed in amusement. "The chalice is already mine by right. I shall claim it in due time." Her face grew solemn. "My purpose in answering the summons was to act as an arbiter for humanity. To intervene directly would only be coddling them. But I may yet offer them guidance, should they prove themselves worthy."

The woman's smile sharpened. "And you propose to judge the whole loaf from one narrow slice. A handful of individuals in one city, over two weeks."

"Don't be absurd, woman." Gilgamesh brushed aside the idea with the wave of a hand. "I have no plans to leave at the end of this petty conflict. The King's judgement will not be hastened."

"Hm-hmm. And how do you propose to maintain yourself without the Grail's power supplementing your Master?"

"Sifting the sand for information, I see. There is no need for riddles. Have I not already told you I shall indulge you?" She favored the woman with a smile. "My handmaiden is juvenile and unsophisticated, but her mana is adequate as an anchor... and she may yet grow with a firm hand."

The other Servant perked up. "Ah? So there is at least one human who has caught your eye."

Gilgamesh smirked. "Two. Saber's boy also interests me." In response to the other's questioning look, the King smiled and idly twined a lock of hair around a forefinger. "They reflect this era in their malformed ambitions. One with a dissonant distortion so pure it could only be human, and the other on a path of self-destruction for the sake of a dream that is not her own. If they can change themselves in my shadow, I shall yet give this humanity a stay."

"Humanity doesn't need your shadow to reach their potential." The woman's lips pressed in a stern line. "You call yourself their arbiter, o lioness, but you turn a blind eye to the wonders they have wrought. They did not need your gifts to walk upon the moon, or traverse the depths of the sea. They have travelled leagues not through divine power, but through their blood and sweat. What gives you the right to judge what you cannot understand?"

Gilgamesh threw her head back and roared with laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard, not since Enkidu...

"We shall see," she said after a few moments, quelling the painful sting in her heart. "You would make for an excellent advisor. Pledge yourself to me, and I will find an anchor for you long after the Grail has returned to my vault."

Several emotions flashed in the brilliant viridian of the woman's eyes before she settled on a serene smile. "What an interesting offer. Yet, I am afraid I shall have to decline."

"Hmm." Gilgamesh searched her gaze and smirked. "To decline the King's benevolence... you must have a purpose indeed."

"On the contrary," smiled the other Servant. Her thumb rubbed along a small bronze ring on her little finger, easily overlooked among all her jewels. "I do not belong in this world. I will observe and enjoy it, then fade away in due course."

"Hoh?" Gilgamesh raised a golden eyebrow. "Then I shall return your question. Why did you answer the summons?"

"I wished to see the world humanity has forged for itself." The woman's smile became wistful, and for the first time it touched her eyes. "The world he so wanted to see."

"And what of the Master holding your leash?" Gilgamesh chuckled. "Will they be satisfied with that?"

"She's a smart girl," said the woman. "She doesn't understand, but she will in time."

Gilgamesh nodded, then felt a small tug on the line connecting her to her handmaiden.

_Archer, we have a situation at the school. I'll fill you in when you get home._

She smirked and rolled her shoulders. "I must attend to my cub. You are on my territory, but I shall allow it so long as you clean up this mess. Do not tarry here afterwards."

"I have my own interests to follow up with after this," the woman said. "It was a pleasure to meet you... Archer."

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps another time, I may say the same for you... Caster."

She looked up at the sky, its natural color bleeding back, and turned away. As she walked, she heard a whisper carried by the wind.

"I wonder if he would have liked it here."

* * *

"Then you simplify the expression..." Senpai scribbled on his workpaper. "And the answer falls out, just like that."

Sakura smiled gently. "You'd make a really good teacher, Senpai."

"That almost hurts, Sakura," he said with a grin. "I'm nowhere near as bad as Fuji-nee."

She giggled.

"How about you try this next one yourself?" he asked, handing her back her pencil. She stopped herself from hanging onto his hand.

"I'll give it my best," she said.

Smiling, he turned back to the homework he'd been neglecting for the last fifteen minutes for her sake. Guilt needled Sakura, even though she'd really tried before asking for help. She wanted to live up to his image of her, or at least the image she hoped he held.

_Even if it's all a lie_.

Forcing her eyes away from the damning red of the sigils on his hand, she found herself glancing at the end of the dining room table. Saber was reading an old book with an air of great concentration, as focused as any honor student. Sakura had tried to sneak a glance at the title earlier, but she couldn't make out the ornate English script.

Turning her gaze to the kitchen, she noted with some faint nostalgia that Neesan had pulled up her sleeves and was rolling dough, hair set in a ponytail. As soon as they returned home, she had insisted the two of them do their homework while she took care of dinner.

( _"You're my guests!" she said with a confidence she had lacked in the morning. "Just relax and leave everything to me."_ )

That nostalgia was near-uncomfortable to Sakura, because she knew this couldn't last. She could feel the illusion threatening to shatter all around her at any moment. And yet... she couldn't help herself. It was so easy to forget about the Grail, the War, and all the pain that awaited her back home...

She felt a squirming in her chest that wasn't hers.

_But none of them will forget about you._

A chill ran down her spine. Then Senpai smiled at her, and she could breathe again.

"Just give it a try," he said, motioning with his pen to her worksheet. "I know you can do it."

Sakura felt her face flush, but she nodded. When she took pencil to paper and started to work on another problem, she found that the numbers and symbols finally made _sense_ in the amber glow of his gaze.

"You got it!" he said encouragingly. For once, the little jump in her heart was a welcome one.

She'd barely started on the next problem when the doorbell rang.

Saber looked up sharply from her book. "Were you expecting someone, Lady Tohsaka?"

"I already told you, _Saber_ ," said Neesan with her idol's smile, the one that made the distance between them seem even wider. "Call me Rin, please. We're friends, right?"

They both glanced at Shirou with expressions of subtle dissatisfaction. He responded with a puzzled smile.

"But no," said Neesan after a moment, "I wasn't—"

The doorbell rang again, twice and then three times in quick succession. Whoever was on the other side did not like being kept waiting.

Neesan scowled and wiped her hands on a towel. "If the fake priest came in person, I swear I'm gonna..."

Her footsteps echoed in the front hallway. Sakura's hand tightened on her pencil before she forced herself to relax.

_It's okay. It's still daylight for a little while. Just because the War started, doesn't mean everything is a threat._

Then the illusion fell apart at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Why hello, Rin-chan," said Shinji, and Sakura could just picture him leaning on the doorframe. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"It was until you showed up at my door," said Neesan, not bothering to mask her loathing. "What do you want?"

"Don't be like that," he coaxed. "Can't a guy visit his fellow student?"

"Not this close to nightfall, on a day like this." There was a hard edge to Neesan's voice, and the sound of a door creaking closed. "Now if there's nothing else, kindly get lost."

"Still in denial, are we?" he said, dripping that smugness Niisan always took on when he was feeling out of his depth. "Lucky for you I'm a patient guy. In the meantime, where's my sister?"

"Studying," huffed Neesan. "I'll walk her home once we're done."

_Home_. To others that might have meant comfort. Sakura thought of green darkness and suppressed a shudder.

"What kind of man would I be if I let two beautiful girls out alone at night?" said Niisan. "Why don't I come in and see if I can help out?"

"That's really not necessary. Good night, Matou."

"But it _is_ necessary, Rin-chan," said Shinji, his voice lowering to a sly tone. "You wouldn't want me thinking you're holding a hostage, would you?"

Blood pounded in Sakura's ears. She anxiously looked up at Senpai, and her heart caught when she saw the furrow of his brows.

_Oh please, don't say anything more about the War. Please... I want this to last just a little longer..._

"Fine!" snapped her sister, before calling out, "Hey, Sakura! Your idiot brother is here. Please come show him I haven't eaten you."

_The things in the dark haven't forgotten you_. And now Niisan had come to take her back to them.

She should have gotten up. The longer she made him wait, the worse it would be. Yet her feet remained rooted to the ground, her hands clenched in her lap. She wanted to stay warm a little longer.

"Sakura?" She looked up to find Senpai looking at her with concern. He spoke quietly. "Do you want me to come with you?"

_He's so kind it's painful._

"That's okay." Her mouth formed the words from habit, even as her mind wanted to grab his hand and never let go. "I'll just explain to Niisan."

Senpai rose from his seat and offered his hand. "Let's go talk to Shinji."

Guilt washed over her, but she was glad, so glad. Enough to slip her fingers shyly into his.

As soon as Sakura crossed into the hallway, Neesan turned triumphantly to Shinji. "There. She's free to come and go as she pleases."

Shinji opened his mouth to say something when he spotted Senpai following behind Sakura. His eyes snapped to their joined hands and his face went pale. She flinched when she recognized it as rage.

" _Sakura!_ " he yelled. His anger had stripped away his usual facade of the indulgent older brother. "What are you doing, hanging out with _him?_ "

She could feel Senpai's hand jerk in her grasp, then tighten to the point of pain. But it was nothing compared to the fear lancing through her.

"Niisan, please. I can explain—"

He crossed the entrance, raising his hand. Neesan's outraged shout rang in Sakura's ears as her shoulders instinctively drew in, already aching with the expected blow.

But it never came. Her head snapped up to find Senpai in front of her, his arms spread protectively. Sakura spotted Neesan by the entrance lifting her arm, a ball of black energy on the end of her finger.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Shinji?!" shouted Senpai.

The thud of knuckle on flesh pulled an unbidden cry from her. Senpai reeled and clapped a hand to his cheek.

"You—!" Shinji started, drawing his fist back for another blow—she couldn't tell if it was aimed at her or Senpai. She tensed, about to throw herself in front when a blur of silver cut between them.

Saber grabbed Shinji's wrist and forced it down so roughly that Sakura heard a small crack. He howled in pain.

"You dare to raise a hand not only to my Master, but to your _flesh and blood?"_ Saber growled, her tone like cold steel. "Begone. If you lay a finger on _anyone_ in this household again, I will gut you like a hare."

She held on a moment longer against Shinji's frantic efforts to free himself, then abruptly released him. He staggered back against the wall, whimpering. For a moment, Sakura let herself hope that would be the end of it.

Then Shinji got to his feet, cradling his bruised hand. "Rider!" he shrieked through clenched teeth. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself as the shadows coalesced into her Servant—no, _his._ She'd lost that right when she gave her seals up. "Take that bitch down, and teach Emiya a lesson!"

Several things happened at once, so fast it set Sakura's head spinning. Neesan's magic bullet shot straight towards Shinji. Rider deflected it on her dagger and rushed at Senpai. Before the chain made contact, Saber moved between them and caught it on her wrist. Senpai gave a sharp inhale of breath at her side, staring in shock at Rider's masked face just a few feet away.

Rider let go of her chain and crouched by Shinji's side once more. Saber threw the chain aside, her radiant hair a banner in the fading daylight.

"I advise that we retreat, Master," Rider spoke softly, her unseen eyes on Sakura.

"Don't be a coward!" Shinji's hands balled in fury. "I won't have him laughing at me!"

"There are two enemy Masters," said Rider patiently, "and we do not know where the other Servant is. If you go any further, you will endanger us both."

Shinji's entire frame trembled with frustration, and Sakura instinctively braced herself. Then he abruptly turned and stalked out, blind to the spell charging on the tip of Neesan's finger. Her outstretched arm swept to follow him out.

"Fine!" Shinji snapped, shoving his hand in his pockets. She could see the dim outline of the book. "But he can't help you like I can! You'll come crawling back soon enough, you _slut_."

" _Gandr!"_

A barrage of black shots streaked towards Shinji's back. Rider grabbed him around the waist and hurled them both to the side before they could impact. Her hair ruffled in the force of the spell. Then she slung the boy over her shoulder and sped away.

"Come on, Saber!" snarled Neesan, holding a ruby threateningly between her fingers. "Don't let that piece of shit get away!"

A hand clenched around Sakura's heart. In that moment, she remembered the boy that had welcomed her to the Matou mansion before everything went wrong.

" _Stop it, Neesan!"_ she screamed, and everyone else froze. "That's enough... please..."

A heavy silence hung in the air. She clutched her arms to herself, trying not to tremble. A rock settled in her stomach.

"Sakura...?" Senpai said quietly. She couldn't even look him in the eye, but she could feel him take a step closer to her. She wanted to run away, she wanted the earth to swallow her whole—

— _please, I want to go back, I want to dream a little longer, please don't let them hate me—_

A large, calloused hand enveloped hers, and she almost jerked away. Senpai caught her gaze and his warm eyes stole her breath away.

— _please please please—_

"Hey," he said with a shaky smile, interlacing his fingers between her own. "Let's go back. I... I think I've got an easier way to help you with that problem you were stuck on."

The door closed with a soft click. "I'll make some hot cocoa," said Neesan gently. "With peppermint."

She started walking past them towards the kitchen, then paused to look at Sakura. Words seem to fail her, but for the first time in a decade, Neesan's crystal blue eyes were focused on her. Not a passing glance, but _really_ looking at her.

Sakura took a small breath, and the moment was over. Neesan walked into the kitchen. A faint image drew out of the fog of her memory—sitting on the couch at Christmas beside her sister, a crackling fireplace illuminating their family, and the smell of chocolate and peppermint.

_She remembered...?_

"Come on." Senpai tugged gently at her hand, his smile growing more relaxed. "You've got a lot of math to get through."

She nodded, hesitantly smiling at him.

Mercifully, the dream continued. Sakura found herself back in her warm spot at the dining room table, but now Senpai had moved chairs so he was sitting next to her instead of across. _Right_ next to her, their shoulders almost brushing as he pointed out the next formula. Pushing away the drumming of her heart, Sakura let herself drift away on his voice.

Even if she would have to go home eventually—even if the dream would curdle to nightmare—she wanted to bask in it. A small ray of sun that she could carry away with her.

Saber looked up from Senpai's old seat across the table, where she'd resettled herself. Sakura followed her gaze and found Neesan coming over with a tray of steaming mugs and a plate of cookies.

She placed the tray on the table and set the first mug in front of Sakura. "It's been a while. Let me know if it's too sweet and I'll make you another."

"T-thank you..." Sakura hesitated on the word momentarily. "...Neesan."

Her sister looked conflicted for a moment before smiling. "Welcome home, Sakura."

And now Sakura was sure this had to be a dream, perhaps the most wonderful of her life. Only in her dreams would she ever hear those words she had so longed for, or feel Senpai's warm fingers clasped in hers. A ball of warmth (and a little bit of pain) flickered in her chest.

_Oh… this is what happiness feels like._

She had almost forgotten.

For the first half hour, she kept waiting for Senpai to question her. His eyes were full of curiosity, and several times she saw him glance between her and the kitchen. Each time, she braced herself for the inevitable questions. Each time, he only pointed out the next problem and asked what she thought.

Dinner came, dumplings and sticky rice. Still the dream continued, as they dug in and chattered and even laughed. Small jokes about nothing and everything, and even Saber gave a little serene smile. A night at peace.

Then back to the table, as Neesan coerced the blonde into helping her with the dishes. Sakura's work was done, giving her the opportunity to simply enjoy Senpai's company as he finished his own. When he'd called her last night to tell her the Emiya house had burnt to the ground, her heart had stopped. Then to hear he was staying with her estranged sister, her _perfect_ sister… Sakura had thought her life—no, the only bit of sun in her life—was stolen.

Never would she have imagined sitting here together with them. And if she wasn't entirely satisfied, and she still had so many fears and Grandfather—

— _no, I don't want to think about that—_

That was okay.

At some point, Neesan and Saber joined them with a deck of cards, and that was even better. Senpai had a _terrible_ poker face, something they all made fun of, but he took it in good humor. Neesan was as competitive as ever, and surprisingly so was Saber. Her dissatisfied huffs whenever she lost a round to her rival set her rebel hair twitching in a way that made Sakura giggle.

Then Saber abruptly stiffened in her chair.

"Oh, so you finally deign to join us," Neesan called out, turning towards the door. "Where the hell have you been, Archer?"

The most beautiful woman she'd ever seen in her life walked through the door, shining so brightly that Sakura felt a few inches smaller just looking at her. Her stride was nothing if not confident, and her grin promised the world.

"Tending to my garden," said Archer, leaning against the doorframe. "I require a cup of coffee, as your era's offerings are most lacking."

"Excuse me, who exactly is the Master here?" Neesan frowned. Archer lifted one elegant eyebrow.

"A King answers to no one," she said. "Do not think those markings on your hand change the natural order. Now, one coffee—with little sugar or milk."

"I can take care of it, Tohsaka," Senpai said with a placating gesture, rising from his seat. Archer's gaze turned to him, and then her eyes met Sakura's. Beautiful as rubies and just as cold. Sakura shivered under those eyes.

"Why have you brought this vermin into my residence?" Archer asked, and Sakura froze.

Neesan whirled around on Archer, jabbing a finger at her Servant. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my sister that way!" she hissed.

"I do not care about the vessel." Archer looked to Neesan again. "It is the infestation she carries that disgusts me."

_No. No no no no. Please no._

"What are you talking about?" Senpai asked, his brows furrowed and his frown deepening.

_Not this. I'm begging you, not this. Please._

"Truly, are you so blind as to have missed what her body hosts?" Archer finally got off the doorframe. "You have much to learn."

Neesan made some angry rejoinder, but Sakura couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear anything but the panic pounding in her ears, and the silent scream in her throat.

_This is it, then_. _I knew it couldn't last, it was too good to be true. I don't deserve this, I never did. I should have gone with Shinji._

A roar of voices filled the room, her sister's horrified gasps and Senpai's outraged shouts. Above all the golden voice, calling out Sakura's sentence with terrible finality.

_This is it. Senpai will see how dirty I am, how tainted. Neesan will disavow me, abandon me again… just like father and mother did. Maybe Archer finds me so disgusting that she'll cut me down. I hope it doesn't hurt. I'm tired of hurting._

Her fingernails dug deeper into her arms, but she could hardly feel it. Even as they turned red, all she could feel was—

" _Please, I'm begging you! Save her!"_

Sakura's head snapped up to find Neesan on the floor in seiza before Archer.

_What...?_

"Even now, you continue to make demands of your King," Archer said, her arms crossed. "I grow tired of entertaining you."

"I'll do _anything,"_ Neesan emphasized. "Please... just save Sakura."

Only then did Sakura notice Senpai hovering in front of her, shielding her from Archer. He had not moved from her side an inch.

_Why...? Why are they doing this...?_

"Rin..." Saber said quietly. She had donned full plate armor, and her hands were gripped around an invisible hilt.

The shattered fragments of the dream drifted in the wind.

"Now you understand your place," Archer said with a smirk. "While I have little charity for mongrels, a vassal may petition me for aid." She reached down to pat Neesan on the head, and then her hand came down to cup Neesan's chin and push her gaze back up. "Pledge yourself to me. Swear fealty to your King, and I will grant this boon as a gift for entering my service."

Neesan seemed to hesitate for just a moment longer before her eyes flicked back over to Sakura. Her crystal blue gaze was filled with fear and already-shed tears, but as soon as Sakura caught it, it filled with resolve. She looked back up to her Servant again.

"Okay," Neesan said quietly. "I... I'll do it."

Archer's grin widened, and her hand remained outstretched as she stood up. The movement drew Sakura's eye to the crimson tattoo around her finger, looking for all the world like a jagged ring.

The implication was clear. Neesan set her jaw and leaned down to kiss it. The silence grew deeper, even after she stopped.

"I want to help." Senpai broke the silence. "I don't want Sakura to hurt ever again."

Archer's smirk turned to him. She seemed to be searching for something in him for a few moments.

"Yes, I think you'll do just fine," she said. Senpai started to kneel, but Archer merely turned away and walked to the stairs.

Saber started after her. "Archer, halt! Where are you going? Did you not just make a bargain?"

"I did," said Archer, not even sparing a glance over her shoulder. "And I shall fulfill it, if you will stop your yelping and follow."

"You—!" growled Saber through gritted teeth. Then she looked at Sakura and heaved a sigh. "...as much as it pains me, it would appear there is no other choice."

Sakura snuffed out the hope that was trying to bloom. Someone else had once promised to save her, long, long ago. Even with the power of a Servant at his side, he failed and died. Why would this time be any different?

Saber went first, taking the stairs with long steps. Neesan followed, shoulders straight, though her hands rubbed at her eyes. Sakura began to follow after, then paused at the foot of the staircase.

_Is it even worth trying? It's just going to hurt no matter what..._

A warmth came before her, and she looked up into Senpai's gentle expression.

"You... don't have to do this," he said quietly. "I... I can't imagine... what you've been through, and all I want is to help you right now. But... I'm sure we can find another way. And no matter what... I'll be there."

Her heart thudded. Was she really being offered a choice? It didn't seem possible. Grandfather spoke, and she endured. Obedient flesh was all that was required of her. But now...

She locked eyes with him.

_Can I really...?_

Senpai was just a teenage boy, in vastly over his head. He couldn't promise her anything, not with all the horrors that lurked under the moonlight. He couldn't protect her.

But the compassion in his eyes, in the crook of his smile, made her reach for him anyway.

_I want to believe_.

"Okay," she said, and gave him a tentative smile back. "I... I can do this. Thank you."

"Of course," he said, his smile growing. She took his offered hand and pulled him along, and they ascended the stairs together.

Then they stopped when they found Neesan and Saber peering into the bathroom.

"You cannot be serious," scowled Saber.

"Indeed," agreed Archer from inside. "This is much too filthy to perform adequately."

Neesan crossed her arms. "I'll have you know this bathroom gets cleaned twice a week. It's practically spotless!"

"You have a long way to go to fulfill your roles as a handmaiden, it seems." Neesan sputtered as Archer sighed. "Once more, the King must take responsibility for the deficiencies of her subjects. Now attend, all of you, before my patience runs thin."

Neesan mumbled some choice swears angrily but entered along with Saber. Sakura took a hesitant step in. The bathroom felt faintly familiar, particularly the claw-footed bathtub. She caught sight of her nervous expression in the long mirror and felt an impulse to curl away— _disgusting, hideous._ Senpai gave her hand a small squeeze and the impulse faded.

A clunk of pipes filling echoed as Archer turned the bathtub on.

"When are you going to explain yourself, Archer?" Saber asked, suspicion written all over her.

"A King need not explain herself to her subjects," Archer replied easily, holding a hand out beside her. A golden portal opened up, out of which dropped a single silver pearl. "Behold."

Saber fumed as Archer let the pearl drop into the slowly filling bathtub. Great clouds of steam billowed from the water, rapidly filling the room. Sakura quickly found herself encased in white puffs, breathing in a soothing scent of ocean breezes. As pleasant as it felt, she might still have felt fearful if not for the reassuring weight of Senpai's hand in her own.

Then the steam fell away, and Sakura gaped in wonder. A great bath stretched before her, large enough to drown her entire classroom and more. Little wisps of fragrant steam drifted from the water, practically inviting her to slip inside and rest on the marble-and-lapis tiles. Pillars carved into prancing lions held up a vaulted ceiling decorated in murals of deities and sea creatures.

She was still looking around when Archer strode forward. The Servant's hand brushed through her long golden tresses, and to Sakura's astonishment, her clothes vanished. Sakura eeped as she took in the alabaster curves of the woman's back, all flawless skin and toned muscles. She moved with the sinuous grace of a lioness, confidence and controlled power in every step.

_Don't stare. It's rude to stare_. _Stop it._

But Sakura couldn't help herself—however hot her cheeks, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the golden beauty of the woman. Archer's perfect form was carved from the finest ivory, with bold red lines painted to accentuate every cord of muscle, the sculpted legs...

Archer slipped waist-deep into the water with a pleased sigh, then turned around. The heat added an inviting flush to her perfect breasts, her high cheekbones and _full lips_ —

"Well?" demanded the golden Servant. "Do you truly wish to save the girl, or does my splendor enchant you too much?"

"W-wait a minute!" Neesan stuttered, her face flushed completely red. "Y-you can't just... just..."

" _Oh?"_ Archer purred. "What is it I can't do, _Master?"_

"Cease this debauchery," Saber said with a frown. It may have been a trick of the light, or simply that she was in full armor, but Sakura swore that there was a faint dusting of pink on the other Servant's cheeks. "We are seeking a _cure,_ not an _orgy._ "

Sakura felt her face combust in embarrassment and a flicker of something she wasn't sure she wanted to name. She glanced at Senpai, wondering _(hoping)_ if he was feeling it too. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes fixed on Archer. Her spine prickled unpleasantly, even as heat flared low in her belly.

"Y-yeah!" Neesan added, ripping her eyes off the Servant. "You're supposed to be helping Sakura! This isn't the time for..." Her gaze drifted back. "...for that," she finished lamely.

"This is not simply an exercise in frivolity, little mage," Archer said, running a hand through the water. "But, if you wish to spurn this gift, then your sister may leave. You are still required to perform your duties, however."

Sakura tentatively moved towards the bath. "If there's any chance… if it really might…"

_I want to believe._

Metal clanked as Saber went to Senpai's other side. "I will observe and ensure she is true to her word, Lady Sakura."

The sound seemed to snap Senpai out of his daze. "W-what the hell is going on!?" he yelled suddenly.

Archer cocked a hand on her hip under the water. "You wish the girl healed? Then follow the lead of your King."

Neesan kneeled by the side of the water and dipped a hand in. "It... might make sense," she said hesitantly. "This water is thick with mana, almost enough to be poisonous. But... it isn't. Archer, what is this?"

"A purifying solution," Archer replied. "It is intended to cleanse life of its most severe curses, falling just short of bringing back the dead."

"That's impossible," murmured Neesan, letting the water trickle through her fingers. "...for modern magi. But for the Age of Gods…" She paused for a few breaths, seemingly deep in thought, then stared up at the ceiling. "Sakura, you should get in."

Sakura took a deep breath and another step forward—

"Not like _that_ ," sniffed Archer. "Is this era so degenerate that you do not know to disrobe before you bathe?"

Sakura froze, her face a flaming wreck. "N-naked?" she squeaked. "In f-front of Senpai?"

The named boy dropped her hand and made a noise like a strangled horse. Neesan reddened a little but kept a straight face.

"I-is that really okay?" stammered Senpai, staring at his hands and their compulsively curling fingers. "I'm, uh, a guy."

"Yes, Emiya, we all noticed," said Neesan impatiently, in what Sakura recognized as cover for her embarrassment. It came as a bit of relief that even her unflappable sister was out of her depth here.

Then she glanced towards Senpai, and noticed the swell in his pants. Sakura blushed harder than ever, but couldn't look away. She had fantasized about that particular part of his anatomy so many times.

"I-I can't help it!" protested Senpai, his hands instinctively moving to cover his arousal.

"That's not what I meant!" sputtered Neesan, her own blush intensifying. "You—argh!" Her gaze moved away, rested on Archer for a few moments, before wrenching back to the ceiling. "Never mind. Just stand with your back to the pool, and don't you dare—"

"Not quite," interrupted Archer with an amused smirk. "He will be bathing the girl."

A shocked silence descended over all three teens.

_Senpai… washing me?_ Sakura swallowed hard. One of her most cherished dreams, relived countless times in stolen moments touching herself. Yet now that it was within grasp, _real_ , it scared her. A torrent of emotions cascaded over her. She wanted to scream and laugh in delight, to disappear and throw her arms around his neck and never let go.

She wanted— _needed_ —Senpai's hands on her.

Then she stole a look at him, and saw his pale face and troubled expression. It made her question if he wanted to. Just because he had been kind to her, it didn't mean he saw her that way—especially after her shame had been dragged into the light.

And he'd given her a choice, when he held his hand out to her on the staircase. Even if this was only a dream, she wanted to give him the same respect.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Senpai," she murmured, wringing her hands. "It's okay—"

A loud smack echoed in the chamber. His cheek was red where he'd slapped himself.

" _Senpai!"_

" _No,"_ he growled. "No, it isn't. Not after what they did to you. I... I don't want to hurt you like you've already been hurt."

He looked up at her, and for the first time, she saw _fear_ in his eyes.

Her heart fluttered. If it hadn't already belonged to him, she would have given it to him all over again in that moment.

"It's okay if it's you," she said, and picked up his hand. He let her, the tension slowly draining from his grip. "It's more than okay. I've…" she felt like hiding under her bangs, but forced herself to look him in the eye. "I've wanted you to… for a long time."

"Sakura..." he said quietly. She gripped his hand tighter, and his gaze filled with determination. "I… I said I was going to be there for you, Sakura. And… it's not like I don't want to." He coughed and looked away, then shyly back at her. "If you're sure…"

"I have never seen such awkward courting outside of my handmaiden's romance dramas," Archer said, her voice tinged with amusement. "Get on with it already."

" _Hold it!_ " Neesan near-shrieked, whirling towards Archer. "Did you _look under my mattress!?"_

Sakura managed a small giggle, and Senpai matched it with a smile. His eyes... she _needed_ them on her. "Then... please watch me, Senpai."

Ignoring the frantic tempo of her heart, she reached up and pulled loose the ribbon of her blouse. Then she let it slip to the floor, followed by her skirt, shivering under Senpai's intense stare. Even in this situation, a small trill of triumph rose when she saw the red in his cheeks, and the darkening shade of his eyes.

"You as well, boy," said Archer with a lazy wave.

"U-uh, right," he stuttered, and pulled off his shirt roughly. His chest was defined—not grotesquely so, but more than enough to grab her... attention. Sakura openly admired while he shed his pants and awkwardly kicked them away. He put his hands by his sides, rolling his fingers again, his hardness clearly on display through his boxers.

Her fingers itched with desire to reach in and stroke it.

"Come on, get on with it," Archer repeated, and Saber made a shushing noise. "Do you want to be here all night?"

"Yes," Sakura murmured before she could stop herself. Senpai's blush intensified, hers following in quick succession.

Neesan made a choked noise that vaguely sounded like the words _'underwear'_ and ' _get in_ '. Sakura blinked as she remembered what they were doing. From the look on Senpai's face, she was going to have to lead the way again. Not that it helped calm the pounding of her heart. She reminded herself that this was a dream, and that made it easier.

She tugged on his arm. "Let's go, Senpai," she smiled. She was tempted to turn towards the water as she reached behind to unclasp her bra, but resisted the impulse. That might make him worry again, and she really didn't want to wait any longer.

The bra fell away. Senpai's eyes widened a fraction more. It might have been funny if she wasn't feeling it too. Then her nerve broke, and she turned away as she tugged off her panties. She could sense his gaze on her back as she slipped into the water.

The water was warm—almost hot enough to be uncomfortable. She could feel the grime lifting at its touch. Not just on her skin but deep in her soul, washing away all the impurities. A sigh of relief escaped her.

With a few small splashes, she heard Senpai enter behind her. Her eyes widened as Archer moved closer, her presence alone making Sakura bow her head. Her gaze caught on the droplets tracing the dip of the Servant's navel, and her mouth went dry.

"Here," Archer said. She held out a small bar of soap, and Senpai reached over her shoulder to take it. "This will serve your purposes well."

"T-thank you," Senpai stuttered. Sakura took a deep breath and turned around. He was closer than she was ready for, but she found she didn't mind.

Senpai seemed to hesitate, then glanced at the marble ledge under the water. "Let's, uh, sit down. That might make things a bit… easier."

Sakura giggled in understanding. She was feeling a little weak in the knees too.

He settled on the edge of the bath and patted invitingly beside him. She almost followed, then reminded herself this was a dream. Might as well take full advantage of it.

Before she could second-guess herself, she settled herself in his lap, her back pressed into his chest. His breath hitched as she tugged his arms around her waist. She could feel his hardness poking against her, but it wasn't threatening as she had feared it might be. Instead, it felt good there, like it was _right_.

"Um..." he started, then took a deep breath and pulled her closer. "Let me know... if this is too much. If anything is too much."

"The same for you," Sakura said quietly, but nestled further against him. She watched as he gingerly worked the soap into a lather, then inhaled sharply to steady himself.

Then his palms settled on her stomach, softer than his calloused fingertips, and she found herself gasping. A tingly feeling spread out from his touch, like the spray of a waterfall but so much warmer. The subtle gnawing of the worms that always hovered just beneath her conscious thoughts slowly receded before it.

"Ah! That feels…" she sighed, leaning back into him.

His breath caught and his hand froze on her. She almost whined in protest before he tentatively caressed her, moving his splayed fingers up wet skin to spread the lather. Gently he scrubbed and massaged every inch of her, slowing as he moved closer to her breasts. A little gasp slipped from her as his fingers brushed the underside.

He paused. "Sorry, is this okay?"

"Keep going," she replied with a nod.

She gave another sharp inhale as his hands glided up to palm her breasts. His touch felt _amazing_ where his fingers brushed against her sensitive points. He stilled, and she sensed he was about to ask her again if she was alright. A nice sentiment, if not for the fire licking up her thighs.

Before his doubts could snare him, she reached up to settle her hands on top of his. She guided him to cup her breasts more firmly, bending his fingers to knead the sensitive flesh.

"You don't... mm... have to keep asking, Senpai," she said through her soft moans. "I'll let you know if it's too much."

"Promise?" he whispered against her neck, sending goosebumps up and down her skin.

"Always."

Emboldened, Senpai put more vigor into his movements, cupping her breasts fully as he let himself explore her body. The soap worked further into her skin with each caress, soaking warmth and light into her. It felt like the sun dripping into her, melting all the hurt and darkness away.

A sudden pain flared in her chest. She gasped, spots of black dancing in her vision, and she would have fallen but for Senpai's arms around her. After a moment, the hurt faded away.

"Sakura…? If it's too much, I—"

She spun in his grasp, sliding easily on his wet thighs. She caught his face and pulled him down into a kiss. His mouth tasted faintly of iron and fire, nothing like the sweetness she had fantasized about—and that made it all the better.

"S-Sakura?" he said through panting breaths when they finally pulled away again, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their trembling lips. She blushed as she realized how aggressive she had just been, and she hid her face in his chest.

"I... I want more..." she said quietly, finally managing to meet his amber gaze. "Senpai, I'm not made of glass. You... you can be a little more rough."

He took a second to catch his breath without breaking her gaze. "Alright," he finally said. "But, um... can you..."

She smiled and turned around again, noting his groan as she grinded against his hardness.

_I did that._ Her cheeks were a furious red. _I can't believe it._

She didn't regret it one bit.

His hands were moving on her again, lathering the soap into her collarbone then up to the delicate arch of her throat. Without the light haze of pain, every sense felt alive with nuance.

_So this is how Senpai's hand actually feels… it's rough, and warm. So much warmth._

For the first time in her life, this delight—this _pleasure_ —was hers and hers alone. She couldn't help but moan as his hands massaged her neck and shoulders. She could feel every crease and callus on his fingers, releasing tension everywhere they touched. It was pure bliss.

_I hope this dream never ends._

Then his fingers skimmed back down, tracing her sides before coming to rest on her hips. Instinctively she rocked back into him with a delighted little moan.

"Senpai..." she whispered, tilting her head back. "Please... please don't stop."

He leaned down and gently nipped at her neck, eliciting a mewl. Then his lips brushed over the love bite to remove the sting. They felt like fire, setting her nerves ablaze, heaven unfolding beneath her skin.

Distracted by sensation, she didn't notice his questing fingers until they brushed against her inner thighs. She trembled as a wave of pleasure coursed through her.

"Sakura..." he whispered in her ear. His name on her lips was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. "Is it okay if I... go inside?"

She could have died of happiness at that moment. Instead she took his hand and guided it between her folds. His fingers were rougher than her own, rubbing deliciously on her sensitive flesh.

Senpai took a deep breath and thrust his fingers inside her. Pleasure burned in her veins as her walls clamped greedily around them, drawing them deeper into her core. She freely voiced her gasps and moans, shamelessly bucking into his hand.

"More..." she moaned. "Ah… _Senpai!"_

His movements were a bit awkward as his fingers explored her, tentatively searching for her most sensitive spots. A stray brush of fingers hit a rough patch at the top of her walls which made her squeak and curl her toes.

" _Yes! Right there!"_

Senpai gave a little murmur of assent, and redoubled his efforts. His fingers sped up, the pressure building as he continued to brush against the spot. Sakura's thumb moved of its own volition to circle her clit, pulling shuddering moans out of her. Her other hand clung to his forearm, and she couldn't help but rake her nails as her breaths grew shorter and harsher.

"Sakura..."

The reverence in his voice, _the way he said her name—_

Stars exploded in her vision. White-hot pleasure crashed over her, drowning out everything in a wave of ecstasy. More tremors ran through her until she was left in a warm afterglow. Distantly, she felt his arms tighten around her, and she sighed and melted into him. As if through cotton gauze, she felt him resettle her more comfortably on his lap. She felt exhausted and yet... renewed, _connected_. She drifted on the sensation until the warm water lulled her to sleep.

_I hope I never wake up from this._

* * *

The first thing Sakura noticed was the red-and-black canopy of a bed she hadn't slept in for ten years.

She remembered falling asleep beneath this ceiling every night, counting glow-in-the-dark stars with her mother and listening to bedtime stories about knights and dragons and queens in towers. Sunlight softly streamed in from the window, illuminating a bookcase filled with picture frames of a childhood long since torn from her. She turned her head to the sound of birdsong outside her window.

_Is... is this real?_

She shook her head. It couldn't be—she wasn't allowed to be this happy. Every hope, every spark of this she'd tried to hold onto had been relentlessly crushed in _that place_.

Cringing, she burrowed her head in the pillow, expecting it to disappear at any moment. Yet as the minutes passed, it remained fluffy beneath her. The sunlight stretched on, shortening the shadows and brightening the room.

She experimentally bit her lip, and a little sting flared. The old priest said nothing hurt in Heaven.

_Which means…_

A complicated tangle of emotions welled up in her chest, but most of all a simple joy. Joy and a vast sense of relief, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe anew. Her body felt lighter than it had in years.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sakura?" Neesan's voice called. "Are you awake?"

She hesitated for a heartbeat, all her buried resentments telling her to send Rin away. However wonderful last night may have been, it didn't wash away years of grudges. Then she thought of Neesan walking away, and her heart caught. She had wanted this for so long, wanted her sister to look at her, speak to her and sit with her. Sakura had been robbed of it long enough.

"I'm up," she said, surprised at how easily it came now that she had decided. "Please come in."

The door slowly opened. Neesan walked in with a covered tray that smelled wonderful. She placed it on the bedside table and gave a satisfied nod.

"I smuggled you up some breakfast," she said proudly. "Archer's got Emiya cooking up so many dishes she'll never notice a bit skimmed off the side. Here." She lifted the tray with the flourish of a stage magician. "Grilled salmon on rice, with pickled plum."

The smile was a little too bright, and Sakura understood Neesan was trying her best to cheer her up. She giggled.

"You don't have to try so hard, Neesan," she said with a smile.

Neesan blushed, then hurriedly crossed her arms. "You're right. You're not a guest anymore, after all. This is your home too."

A warmth blossomed in Sakura's chest. She'd never thought she could ever come back to this house—for so long she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to. And yet, hearing Neesan say it... it really did feel like home again.

"Thank you," she murmured, then looked down at her nightdress. She pushed away the thought of who might have dressed her last night. Right now, she wanted to clean herself up so she could go downstairs, thank Archer and greet Senpai (even if the thought made her cheeks flush).

Her blush was mirrored in Neesan's own face. _Right, she saw everything last night…_ Sakura grew redder still. Somehow it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

"Ah, about last night..." she started tentatively, twisting the sheets in her grip.

Neesan hastily threw up her hands. "Don't worry! I-I didn't see much. I was, ah… a little busy." If Sakura's face was a fire, then her sister's was a volcano. "A-and if I _had_ seen anything— _which I totally didn't—_ it, um... it was beau—"

She shut her mouth with a snap and took a sudden interest in the brushes laid out on the vanity. "A-anyway!" she coughed. "You may want to use the downstairs restroom. Archer seems to have performed an... abrupt renovation. That... _insufferable..._ "

Sakura openly laughed at Neesan's angry expression, and her sister softened at the sound.

"I need to get back downstairs before she does _God-knows-what_ to my kitchen," Neesan said as she headed for the door, then paused at the threshold. She glanced over her shoulder, her blue eyes catching Sakura's own. "And... Sakura? It's... good to have you home again."

Sakura's chest tightened almost to the point of pain, but unlike so many times before, it was a _good_ pain. She smiled back at her sister.

"Thank you... Neesan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author’s Note: Many of you were surprised that we suddenly lapsed into smut last chapter. If you are, then this is your only warning: there will be a lot of smut in this story. Really, how often does a harem story (though we’d call this polyamory) fade to black instead of following through? Just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself. This is going to be a fun ride.
> 
> Author’s Note: Everything Minerva said, and more. This story was upgraded to M, and apologies if that hadn’t updated for everyone yet. Given Fate’s eroge roots, it feels natural to follow through on hinted relationships with the full scene, so to speak. If that’s not your cup of tea, fair enough. For the rest of us filthy animals, buckle in.
> 
> Thanks to Kat 2V for being our beta reader on this chapter and on the previous three.

_I can't believe this is happening_.

Rin forced her eyes to stay on the soap in Archer's hand. There were so many danger zones that would reduce her to either mortified ashes (her _definitely-not-crushing-on-him_ crush handling her nude sister) or a hurricane of hormones and lust. Emiya hesitantly took the soap from Archer, and a little pang of envy worked its way into her heart.

She pushed it away. After everything that happened to Sakura, she deserved this sliver of happiness, and anything else Rin could give her. Time to let Shirou go, before anything started. It was safer that way.

Then Emiya turned back to pull Sakura along, and watching any longer would cross into outright voyeurism. Not that Rin would mind a bit more time to— _grk_. She wrenched her eyes away, only for them to linger on Archer's generous breasts before she forced them yet again to the ceiling, the only refuge left for her gaze.

 _Getting really familiar with these tiles_ , she sighed to herself. _One, two, three…_ an eyeful of tattooed chest told Rin her eyes had slipped. _Godammit, not again!_

"Why haven't you disrobed yet?" Archer's voice cut into her thoughts. "Did you think my edict did not apply to you?"

Rin coughed and forced her eyes back up to meet Archer's smirk. "I'm fine, though. I don't need a cure."

Archer made an impatient gesture. "How selfish of you. All of my handmaidens are required to attend me. You are no exception, little mage."

Rin's pride bristled, even as her hormones insisted that obeying would be a good idea. Attending to her meant getting to touch her, right? All that creamy skin, right at Rin's fingertips... and if she enjoyed this new 'duty', no one had to know.

 _Keep cool, Rin_ , she chided herself as she turned away and reached for the hem of her sweater, feeling the Servant's eyes on her back. _Remember: equivalent exchange. You got what you asked for. Now hold up your part with as much dignity as you can manage_.

She awkwardly hiked the sweater up and over, then fumbled with her bra. A quick glance at Emiya and Sakura confirmed that they were in their, ah, own world. That gave her just enough reassurance to slip her skirt down her legs.

Then she glanced up directly into Saber's emerald eyes. The Servant coughed and looked away, her cheeks dusted with pink. Rin envied her, as her own were as red as the sweater lying on the ground.

An impatient click of Archer's tongue reminded her of her bargain. She hurriedly pulled off her stockings and turned back to the demanding king. She felt an urge to cover herself with her hands, but forced them down to her sides. Archer would only laugh at her.

She circled the marble edge, wishing she could relax in the water just as Archer was. It was _unfair_ for someone to look that good just lounging around. Every breath lifted Archer's breasts and sent another spike of lust flaring between Rin's thighs.

Archer took a seat at the edge of the bath. "You may begin with my back."

Rin gave a tight nod and settled herself on the marble tiles behind her Servant. Her fingers _certainly_ weren't itching to caress the lean shoulders. When she noticed a golden brush on the side of the bath, she felt only relief ( _not a hint of disappointment_ _whatsoever shut up_ ) as she picked it up.

Spotting a small urn of sweet-smelling soap, Rin poured a generous amount on the ridiculously soft bristles. She took a deep breath as she turned back to her Servant. Her hands picked up the woman's hair. She'd really just meant to move it out of the way, but the moment she touched the golden tresses, her mind went blank. Every strand felt like a ray of tangible sunlight in her fingers, soft and warm.

A low sound rumbled in Rin's ears. She blinked as she realized that Archer was purring.

"Are you going to start now?" said the woman with an amused smirk.

"W-what's your hurry?" Rin asked through clenched teeth. "Are you in a rush to get somewhere?"

"Were I pressed for time, I would have forced you down and taken you already."

Rin's eyes widened. "D-don't joke about things like that."

Archer looked up with what was becoming a very familiar smirk. "What gave you the impression I was?"

 _If it hadn't been for Sakura, I would be kicking_ all _of the bathwater in your face right now._

Rin huffed, reluctantly finished tucking the hair over Archer's shoulders, and got to work with the brush. She used a light touch, afraid of marring the perfect skin. The shimmer of bubbles between the woman's shoulder blades made her mouth dry. _Stupid sexy Archer with her stupid sexy skin and her stupid sexy curves and her STUPID SEXY SMIRK—_

Biting her tongue, Rin moved on to the toned arms, lingering on the biceps as she lathered. That left the front, she realized with what was definitely _not_ a blush. It was just... the steam, that's all. The heat in her face didn't mean anything.

She licked her lips.

"Would you turn around? I need to do the other side."

Archer idly played with a strand of her hair. "You are the handmaiden. It is your duty to cater to your mistress, not the other way around."

Rin's brows knitted. "Cater, is it?" she grumbled. "Then I'll go fetch some ice water to cool that impossible ego."

Archer laughed. "That sounds quite refreshing!" Her head leaned back, her sparkling eyes catching Rin's in a challenge. "It is good to see that entering my service has not turned you into a tame kitten."

The praise washed golden over Rin's head, and she hated herself a little bit for it. She looked down at the infuriating woman again, lingering on her chest. She didn't think Archer would appreciate having her breasts abruptly handled ( _however much her hormones wanted to_ ). Steeling herself, she instead dipped the brush past Archer's slim collarbone.

"For this," Archer's tone stopped her, "I grant you permission to use your hands."

The gears in Rin's mind creaked to a halt. "You want me to touch you?" she asked, and winced at the eagerness in her own voice.

"What better instrument to wash the King's flesh than the touch of her handmaiden?" Even if she couldn't see it, she could _feel_ Archer's infuriating smirk. "You may proceed."

Another deep breath to steady herself, then Rin slid her hands down to palm Archer's breasts _oh my god they feel amazing_. Silky smooth with just the right heft. Rin's fingers curled of their own volition, tentatively caressing and—

The realization hit her like a sledgehammer.

 _I'm bi. Oh_ fuck _, I'm bi._

She had always managed to bury the little jolts of excitement when she watched Ayako practicing her archery, or some of the other beauties around campus. But there was no denying it now, not with the flare of arousal in her veins.

Archer's purr gave way to an annoyed rumble, and Rin hurried to move her hands again. Pleasing this impossible woman might finally shut her up a bit, or at least repay all the embarrassment she'd suffered the last couple of nights.

A sly grin crept over Rin's lips as she did her best to tease Archer, using every trick she used on herself. Kneading the soft flesh, rolling the points teasingly between her fingers as they stiffened under her thumb and _oh my god I want to put them in my mouth_. She bit back a groan. It was just as well she was seated behind Archer and safely out of reach or she might not have been able to resist, and then where would her pride be?

Archer sighed. "Centering your focus on one spot dulls the sensation with predictability. You would do well to learn from the boy."

Rin harrumphed as her eyes instinctively drifted to the other couple, only for her jaw to drop open. Emiya was busy kissing Sakura's neck, his hands sliding all over her sister's body. Rin couldn't help but stare, her entire face flushing.

_Oh my f... I wish that was me._

Then deft hands covered her own and slid down, gliding them over Archer's breasts down to the flat plane of her stomach, brushing along the navel then back up again. A smoky voice cooed instructions in Rin's ear, but she didn't have the focus to resent it. Not when the ripple of muscle under Archer's wet skin made her fingers tingle and fogged her mind with lust.

Water splashed up on Rin's nose, surprising her as Archer lifted herself out of the bath to sit on the edge, trailing her long legs in the water. "You will improve with time. For now, I would have you take your rightful place."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, a ball of dread and anticipation forming in her throat.

Archer spread her legs slightly and Rin's eyes widened.

 _Oh. Oh_ fuck.

The words "As your Master..." died on her lips. As much as she wanted to protest, the taste of magic still lingered on her lips from where she'd kissed Archer's hand. And it wasn't so bad, was it? Hadn't she been admiring Archer's easy strut since the first night she'd crashed her living room?

 _Think about how nice that skin felt... and imagine your tongue on it. On_ her.

Face combusting, she slowly slipped into the water. She could feel every wave against her skin, every bubble of the lather as she drifted between the king's thighs, as if pulled by invisible strings. Those toned legs felt divine under her fingertips as she caressed them, trying to engrave every inch to memory.

_I'm going to be dreaming of this for—oh god, the rest of my life._

Rin wasn't sure when her lips pressed against the inside of Archer's thigh, savoring the skin. She only knew that she never wanted to leave.

Archer patted her condescendingly on the head. "While I enjoy the worship, your mouth would serve better elsewhere."

"Huh?" Rin blinked, her hands stilling on Archer's hips. She had the nagging feeling that something in Archer's words should have upset her, but one glance at the woman's smile and _god that smile…_

Archer's long fingers wound into Rin's hair and gently but firmly guided her down. Her face brushed on the patch of silky golden hair. Hastily, she thought back to her secret stash for guidance. Obviously fiction didn't hold a candle to reality but it was all she had.

And Rin _really_ wanted to impress Archer. She didn't realize how much she wanted to, until she _wanted_ to.

Tentatively she licked at the slick folds, encouraged when the hands in her hair tugged her forward. The scent held a pleasant musk, with overtones of smoke and sun. She lapped a bit, enjoying the tangy taste, before wrapping her lips around the clit and sucking hard. A small huff of breath from above made her smile, even with her mouth busy. Perhaps the indomitable King of Heroes had her weak points after all.

Fingers closed around one of Rin's hands and settled it on Archer's hip.

"Steady yourself," the king's voice commanded, frustratingly steady for all the energy Rin was expending. "That will allow you more precision to match your enthusiasm."

The rejoinder burning Rin's lips was unfortunately muffled by Archer firmly realigning the angle of her chin.

"A little higher." A small pleased sigh. "Good girl."

The approval felt good, far better than it should. Rin had been praised by many for her achievements, but it never mattered. They were simply admiring a carefully constructed image, a shell, not the lonely girl inside. Archer's eyes bored down and stripped away all artifices, really _saw_ the girl with all her flaws, and still fondly stroked her hair.

It made Rin desperate to please more, dignity and elegance be damned. She wanted to have those eyes on her forever and have that voice tell her that she'd done well. She eagerly responded to the signals of Archer's body, following the rhythm expertly set by the hands tugging in her hair.

Before she knew it, her free hand slid down to her own aching core, rubbing herself in a desperate bid to quell the fire raging inside.

"Use your teeth. Lightly, or your head will roll."

Rin obliged, and was rewarded with a honeyed purr. Archer's breathing grew shorter and harsher, her hips moving insistently against Rin's mouth. Knowing she was pleasing the king—it was intoxicating, sent her head spinning and her lips ( _and fingers_ ) pressing even further inside. It didn't matter that her jaw and tongue were getting sore, not with Archer's nails digging into her scalp.

The purr grew louder as the powerful thighs tightened around Rin's face, and then Archer's throaty moan sent a shudder through her. It was joined by an answering jolt of pleasure that shivered through Rin's core, a small release but not enough to satisfy. Not when the sight of Archer languidly reclining in her afterglow set Rin's blood aflame all over again.

The hand on her head stroked her hair once more, then released. A small smirk crept over Rin's face as she rose. Ignoring the uncomfortable curl of stifled desire in her loins, she peered up triumphantly at Archer's face.

The smirk fell away when she saw Archer's pressed lips. "Adequate for a novice," said the king, and Rin's heart gave an uncomfortable lurch before the hand descended on her head again. "I can see, however, that you are a quick study, and most willing. We shall make a proper handmaiden of you yet."

Cheeks burning with embarrassment and frustration, Rin extracted herself with what little dignity she had left. Her mind was roiling with conflicted emotions.

_There's going to be a next time!_

_Oh no, there's going to be a next time._

_If it keeps ending this way, I might just die of horny._

Rin wanted nothing more than fingers back inside her, preferably Archer's. From the idle smirk on the other's face, it was clear she wasn't getting them. Insufferable woman. Rin really needed to get to her room to take care of herself as soon as possible, but she was a magus. Duty came first, above the demands of the flesh.

Delicately wiping her chin, she turned away from Archer towards her sister... and straight into the gaze of Shirou "I've been rejecting romantic advances for four years and have never touched a woman before" Emiya. Furious would be a polite way of describing his blush—it could have set off several forest fires.

As soon as their eyes met, he looked at the wall. He cradled Sakura in his arms, shifting her to avoid contact with the part that Rin's simmering hormones directed her gaze towards. She stared for a long moment before managing to snap her eyes back to the boy's face. It wasn't much better, but at least she was only suffering of shame instead of dying of embarrassment.

The same couldn't be said for Emiya, judging from the mortified twist of his mouth and the darting glances he kept shooting her.

 _What the hell do you have to be embarrassed about? You just fingerblasted my sister into unconsciousness, and somehow_ I'm _making you blush?_

Rin took a shuddering breath, resisting the urge to clap her hands defensively over strategic assets. He'd already gotten an eyeful— _several_ , actually—and Rin didn't think she could bear to lose any last shreds of dignity.

 _Control, Rin_. She released the breath. _Keep it together. Just act like you planned for this._

Hoping she didn't look as awkward as she felt, she waded through the water towards Emiya. Unable to meet his eyes, she settled for looking over his shoulder and holding her arms out.

"Here, give me Sakura. I'll put her to bed."

Emiya hesitated, his hands tightening protectively around the sleeping girl.

Rin sighed impatiently. "I'm her sister, and anyway you're a guy. You can't dress a girl for bed, it's inde—" Realizing the absurdity of what she was saying, she shook her head. "Look, just let me have her already."

Emiya sighed. "Right. Sorry."

Rin tilted her head disbelievingly. "What are you even apologizing for?"

Emiya shrugged uncomfortably, still holding Sakura. "I'm not really sure. Something. Everything. I just felt the need."

_What the—_

Rin put her hands on her hips. "You can't be serious. You're really going to take responsibility for—what?"

He was looking away again. "Uhh... Tohsaka... you're still..."

Her cheeks flamed but she refused to let it get the better of her. "Emiya, consider what we've both been doing for..." She winced. "However long it's been. We are _far_ past the point of getting embarrassed over nudity."

"Then why are you blushing too?" he asked, still looking away.

"Sh-shut up!" She turned to the side and crossed her hands over her chest. Then she remembered what she was doing, huffed, and held her arms out again. "Just... give me my sister, go put some clothes on, and get out!"

_Not necessarily in that order..._

_YOU SHUT UP TOO._

Her hormones cackled but she managed to choke them down before they could make any other "witty commentary". There was almost an encore when Emiya finally handed Sakura over, and Rin was made aware that her sister was warm and _incredibly soft_. She tried and failed to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

"Sorry..." Emiya mumbled as he turned to get out.

" _I said stop apologizing!"_ she hissed.

"S... okay," he replied. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he hauled himself out of the water and walked over to his discarded clothes. If his blush hadn't told Rin how out of sorts the boy was feeling, she would have known when the school brownie picked up his wrinkled shirt without so much as flinching.

There was a shifting of metal boots on marble. "Rin. You will need to ask your… Servant… how we may leave... her baths."

Both she and Emiya froze as Saber spoke.

 _God, if you are up there, please strike me down right now. I'm begging you. End my suffering._ Rin was absolutely certain that her face would never be anything but bright red for the rest of her life. Given how wrecked Emiya's composure was, she'd at least have decent company.

With the infuriating smirk she always wore, Archer snapped her fingers. Some of the steam cleared, revealing a doorway between two pillars. The familiar russet carpet of her hallway was visible beyond.

Emiya hastily pulled on his clothes. He was just putting on his slippers when Saber spoke again.

"Master," she said, carefully neutral. "You may wish to... avail yourself of the other restroom before we... retire for the evening."

"Why did you have to say it out loud!?" he groaned and lunged for the door. Rin would have giggled if she wasn't in a similar predicament.

Sighing, she looked past Sakura's graceful form and down at the remaining bundles of clothing. "Saber, could you bring these down to the laundry? I've got my hands a little full here."

Saber nodded, and Rin turned to leave when the invisible strings pulled tight. She clenched her teeth and glanced over her shoulder at Archer. The king had resumed her place in the water, an arm draped comfortably over the bath's marble rim. Scowling, Rin waited for permission to leave. She hated that she was bound this way, but her life was not only her own anymore. Something in Archer's eyes reminded her of it.

Then Archer gave a little wave, and Rin felt some of the tension drain from her shoulders. Too bad she couldn't say the same for the pressure still coiled low in her belly.

 _No, Sakura first,_ she reprimanded herself as she headed for the door. _Dress her in some of mother's old nightclothes, put her to bed in her room_ … she swallowed hard. _Then lock my door and don't come out until tomorrow morning._

The comparatively cold air of the hallway against her bare skin didn't do a damn thing to smother the fire inside. She moved as if on hot coals, and after dressing Sakura and tucking her in, she quickly made her way back to her room. The lock clicked shut behind her, and she threw herself on the bed.

 _Father… with all the notes you left to prepare for the War, and the catalyst you entrusted to me…_ She gave a deep sigh. _Why didn't you tell me she was so_ hot!?

* * *

Shirou yawned over the grill as he drizzled sauce on top of the salmon fillets. Between the still unfamiliar bedroom and the remaining tension from the night before— _what am I supposed to say to Sakura when she comes down!?_ —he'd only managed to fall asleep after the birds had started chirping. Even worse, he'd had the _pleasure_ of being woken shortly after by Archer and Saber quarreling outside his door. Luckily a promise of breakfast was enough to appease them both.

Which led to him cooking his fifth dish of the morning, rubbing tired eyes between chopping and simmering.

Saber banged her fist on the table. "That is _my_ waffle, Archer! Unhand it at once!"

"What, this?" There was an exaggerated crunch, then Shirou could hear Saber's anger like a teapot kettle hissing with boiling rage. "Mmm. Quite delicious. You continue to impress me, boy."

The plates rattled dangerously. _"Intolerable!"_ growled Saber. "In that case, I shall claim this for my own!"

"You would dare steal from the King?" Archer said lowly.

"A true king knows generosity more than tyranny at the table," sniffed Saber between slurping down what must have been Archer's miso soup. "Speaking of which… Master, more rice!"

"Only if you two promise not to fight anymore," he replied with restrained annoyance.

"That is a _completely_ unrealistic request, Master," Saber protested. "We are in the middle of a sacred battle, and you would demand peace of its champions?"

"You would do well to heed my words, maiden knight—" Archer started.

Tohsaka groggily slipped into the kitchen and sidled up to him. The light blush on her face made some color rise in his own. "I'm going to bring some food up to Sakura," she said, refusing to look him in the eye. "Which… which do you think she'd like best?"

"Here, take her up some salmon." He plated a portion of fish and pointed her to the rice cooker for the rest.

"Thanks," she muttered, and hurried away before he could ask how Sakura was doing.

Sighing, he turned back to the stove. He really hoped that his kouhai had managed to get some rest. After a... hasty session in the restroom, Shirou had burnt the hours before bedtime with his remaining homework and practicing the formation of his circuits. Tohsaka had previously raged at him and snarled about unlocking them, but until then this was all he could do. And as long as there was a chance it might let him save someone, he _had_ to do it.

The familiar pain of repeatedly shoving a lightning rod down his spine made him gasp in agony, his nerves burning with the effort. He might have passed out halfway through if not for Saber interrupting. Her anger was only softened by the worry in her eyes as she helped him up. The concern was more than he had expected—he thought she only tolerated him as an (admittedly terrible) mana supply. But she had helped him all the way to bed with a gentleness belying the severity of her scolding.

"You're definitely nothing like him," she had mumbled at one point. He was too tired to ask what she was talking about.

They'd ended up lying awkwardly in bed, backs turned to each other. Shirou could feel her warmth even with the distance between them. It made him think of a certain other girl he'd held in his arms that evening. Which then conjured lovely but unwelcome images of other naked bodies he couldn't help but see through the steam, and then Shirou was aroused once more.

_Goddamn it._

He was just burying his head in the pillow when Saber murmured something.

"What was that, Saber?" he asked, turning his head to the side.

"You were very kind to Lady Sakura," said the Servant quietly, hesitating before adding, "You are a good partner."

"T-thanks," he stammered, too mortified to say anything more.

Some of that same embarrassment warmed his face when Tohsaka returned to the kitchen and helped herself to a plate of food. Another vision of last night bloomed before his eyes.

_Damn it. If it's like this for Tohsaka, it's going to be a disaster when Sakura gets here._

"She said she'd be down in a bit," said Tohsaka, grudgingly loading up an extra plate for Saber.

"Ah." He scratched his cheek. "How is she doing?"

Tohsaka arched an eyebrow. "What do you think?" Then seeing his look of concern, she softened. "She's much better. Not perfect, of course—nobody could be after everything she's gone through—but... better."

 _Better_. Shirou had been hoping for more, but it was a start.

"Thank you," he said with a nod.

"You don't need to thank me, idiot," she said with a huff. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for my sister."

"So..." he trailed off. "You two are sisters?"

Tohsaka sighed.

"What, you can't tell from how much we look alike?" she said drily. "Yes, Sakura was— _is_ my younger sister. She..." She struggled for a moment with the words. Shirou gave her some space to think by stacking some dishes in the sink. "A mistake was made that had her sent to the Matou house. I have to make up for it."

"So you two have the same parents?" he continued. Her expression twisted into a frown.

"We did, yes. Things... happened... and they're not around anymore." She waved a hand in an attempt at nonchalance. "I told you that this War is dangerous."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He stopped soaping a pan momentarily. "I... also lost my parents ten years ago. I was taken in by someone, but he.. he passed away five years ago."

"That's awful." Her blue eyes creased in sympathy. "Listen, if you ever need to talk, I'm here—"

"Little mage!" Archer called from the dining room. "Bring tea in your best porcelain. Your king thirsts."

Tohsaka scowled, and Shirou smiled.

"The kettle boiled just a little while ago," he said, nodding to said item.

"Thanks," she replied, setting out a fancier tea set than last night. Shirou saw her fingers hover over a bottle of hot sauce before she shook her head and carried out the tray.

He was just finishing the dishes when footsteps echoed down the hall, becoming more timid as they approached the kitchen.

 _Okay. Stay cool, Shirou. You don't want to make her uncomfortable. Don't think about how soft she was in your arms last night. Don't think about it._ He shook his head and turned to greet her. _I SAID STOP IT._

"Good morning, Senpai," Sakura said, raising her chin to look him in the eyes. He found himself lost in that violet gaze for a moment before wrenching himself back to the sink.

"Uh, hi, Sakura." He scrubbed a bowl he had already washed twice. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll bring you a plate."

"Thank you, but Neesan already brought some for me," she smiled.

_Right, stupid. Can't believe I forgot._

"Why don't I help you clean up?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"No, no, that's okay," he said hastily. "I'm already done."

"If you're sure," she said, shooting an amused glance at the sink before her expression turned shy again. "About last night… thank you, Senpai."

He blushed. "Um. No problem. It was, uh, my pleasure. To help, that is."

She giggled behind her hand. It didn't hide that her cheeks were just as red. "I'm glad it was you."

Shirou's gears shuddered and stopped. "Uhh..." he said intelligently. "Yeah. Sure. Um. Right. Happy to help."

Sakura's hands wrung in front of her. "I know you're staying here until your house is repaired, but… do you think that after, you might…" She hesitated. "Visit? Often, I mean."

Shirou took a deep breath.

"Of course," he replied with a nod. "Maybe you can still come over for breakfast, and I'll come over for dinner."

"I'd like that," Sakura said with a serene smile.

She followed him as he walked into the dining room to join the others. Saber gave Sakura an appraising look before smiling.

"Good morning, Lady Sakura. If you will forgive my indelicacy, you are looking much improved."

Sakura shyly tucked in her chin as Archer preened.

"Naturally," said the other Servant. "She was fortunate enough to receive the king's generosity." A satisfied smirk spread over her face. "As were you all."

Tohsaka choked on her food.

"I will admit that you appear to have fulfilled your part," said Saber grudgingly. "However much I think your methods excessive and in poor taste."

"Here, Saber. Have another sausage," said Shirou, forking one over from his own plate.

"Mmm. Do not think— _munch—_ that simply by appeasing my stomach— _nom—_ you have settled my doubts— _slurp—_ Master," she said in between mouthfuls.

After a little conversation and a lot of eating, Tohsaka put her cup down and tapped the table for attention.

"Alright, glad we all enjoyed eating on my dime," she said with a false cheer. "But we have a War to fight. Let's go over the plan for today."

"Indeed," said Archer, turning to Shirou. "While this waffle was pleasing to my palette, it would be improved with some cinnamon. Be sure to remember it for tomorrow's repast, boy."

Shirou nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"That waffle was meant for me!" snapped Saber, unwilling to quit the battlefield. "As such, it was meant to suit my tastes! Cinnamon is…" she paused, then pressed her lips together. "...admittedly delicious, but demanding it is an insult to the chef." She whirled on Shirou. "Master! Do not let Archer blithely impose upon you. Remember that you have sworn no oath to her."

"You people are using _my kitchen,"_ Tohsaka interjected, "and—stop it, we're getting off-track!" She massaged her temples and groaned. "Listen. Yesterday, I noticed a number of magic circles around Homurahara." Her mouth tightened. "Drawn in blood, and slowly sapping the life force from anyone who comes near. I didn't get a chance to map them out, but their placement suggests they're building up energy to raise a Bounded Field."

"You think it's a Servant, Neesan?" Sakura asked. Shirou felt a strange sensation hit him as he realized that she was just as much a part of the Moonlit World as anyone else at the table.

"Given the timing, almost definitely." Tohsaka straightened in her chair. "We're staying after school to rip them all down. With any luck, that will force their owner out of hiding."

"That sounds dangerous," said Shirou. "What can I do to help?"

"You? Just take cover and try not to get in Saber's way," replied Tohsaka dismissively before pivoting to the Servant in question. "Unfortunately, you can't dematerialize. I'm still not sure why, but it means you'll have to wait until nightfall before joining us at the school. That's okay though, Archer will be on guard duty during the day—"

"I think not," interrupted Archer, rising from the table. "I have yet to complete my inspection of this village."

"You mean you want to hit the shopping mall again," grumbled Tohsaka. "Seriously, where do you keep getting all these clothes?"

Shirou glanced at Archer as the woman flicked her hair back over her shoulder, noticing for the first time that unlike Saber, she was wearing an entirely new outfit. A white jacket framed her shoulders, accented by a crop top that showed off most of her abdomen. Swallowing hard, he found his eyes pulled by the red lines of her tattoos, down to the delicate dip of her navel…

 _Not again_.

"Even in this degenerate era, the people still know to make offerings to their king." Archer tilted her chin to a haughty angle. "I accept those that please me."

"And throw the rest in my closet," huffed Tohsaka. "It might not be so bad if any of them fit me, but…" Shirou could have sworn she stole a brief glance at Sakura's chest before sighing and spreading her hands. "Fine, fine. I know better than to expect you to follow a plan, Archer. Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

"I shall, if only so you know where to run if I feel the need to call for you," said Archer, ignoring the cup splintering in Tohsaka's grip. "I left Caster to purify the blight in this era's pale imitation of a park. I wish to see if she has succeeded in correcting my handmaiden's negligence."

Tohsaka's eyes flashed. Drawing herself up, she crossed her arms stubbornly before her chest. "If you're talking about Shintou Park, I _have_ tried to clean up the mess from the fire. The corruption always creeps back—wait, hold the fuuuuuuuuront door. What do you mean, _Caster_?"

Saber pushed her plate aside and glowered at the other Servant. "What is the meaning of withholding this, Archer? Are we not allies?"

_And after all the trouble I went through to keep the peace..._

Archer favored her with a superior smile. "We are not. You are simply an imposition that comes with the boy, one I tolerate for the sake of his... talents."

Shirou groaned and put his head in his hands. _Why do I even bother?_

He felt Sakura pat his back, whispering a small comfort.

Thankfully Saber said nothing more, only shot daggers at Archer with her eyes. Still, Shirou felt he should move the conversation along as quickly as possible.

"So what should we do about Caster?" he asked, looking around the table. "If she was cleaning things up, does that mean she's also here to help people?"

"She seems quite taken with your kind," Archer nodded. "I doubt she will be anything but benevolent."

Tohsaka ground her teeth from across the table. "May I remind you that we're at War? We'll have to fight her sooner or later."

Archer smirked, her eyes deliberately drifting towards him even as she spoke to the girl. "The same could be said for Saber and her Master, yet they do not seem to concern you."

"T-that's different!" protested Tohsaka. "They're... they're my guests, so I have to treat them with hospitality! I'll save them for the end!"

"Why do you have to fight at all?" Sakura's voice was barely a whisper, yet it plunged the entire table into silence. The younger girl stared into her tea.

"That…" Tohsaka drew in a breath. "What kind of question is that? There's only one winner of the Holy Grail War in the end, you know that."

"Is it really so important to win?" Sakura looked up and caught her sister's gaze. "What do you wish for so much that you would hurt Senpai over it?"

Tohsaka was the first to look away. "It's not a matter of wishes," she muttered, picking at the ceramic shards of her cup. "It's what I'm supposed to do. I've prepared my whole life for this."

"Then you have truly learnt nothing," Archer said calmly, staring at Tohsaka. "Indeed, you continue to infringe upon my generosity by refusing to accept the truth. As you have summoned me, you will have the honor of being part of my triumph. It does not matter what happens between now and the moment the Grail enters my treasury—only whether anyone chooses to stand in my way."

Saber abruptly rose from her chair. "You have not yet won, Archer. Not while I still draw breath."

"And yet you curl up before my handmaiden's fire, like a stray taken in from the cold." Archer gave Saber a pitying look. "Such a humiliation for such a noble knight. Tell me, what wish does your heart crave, that you are so willing to throw away your pride?"

Sakura took his hand as Saber's emerald eyes blazed with indignation. "A tyrant like you, so convinced your people exist to serve you, could never understand."

Archer laughed uproariously. "Whatever your struggles before the Throne claimed you, it only led to failure. Do not insult me by denying it, maiden knight. It is written all over your pretty face."

Golden light flared around Saber's body, forming her armor. She was drawing her foot back into a combat stance when Shirou quickly moved between them.

"School!" he blurted out. "We have school!" He turned to his Servant and offered her his best smile. "Would you mind escorting us, Saber?"

Saber's eyes darted between him and Archer, then she sighed and dismissed her invisible blade—but not her armor. "Of course. I shall not shirk my duty." She glared at the other Servant. "But what does Archer intend to do after her _inspection?_ I doubt that would take more than an hour for even the most indolent of despots."

Archer's smirk didn't falter an inch. "I shall find something to entertain myself. That is the prerogative of the king, however paltry the offerings placed before her."

Shirou sighed, and heard its echo from Tohsaka. Weary blue eyes turned to land on him and Sakura.

"We're doomed," Tohsaka said glumly.

"It can't be that bad, Neesan," Sakura replied with injected cheer.

" _Doomed,"_ Tohsaka repeated.

He couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"That's the _last_ straw, Matou!"

Ayako grabbed what was now her _former_ vice-captain by the collar of his gi and dragged him towards the dojo exit.

"What's wrong with you, you gorilla woman!?" Shinji cried indignantly, dragging his heels in a pathetic attempt to stop her.

"What's wrong with _you?"_ she spat, muscling him forward. "I kept hoping you'd straighten up your act with the younger members, but today you crossed the line. Yumizuka ran out crying because of what you said, and you don't see the _problem?"_

"I only said it like it is," he said with the hint of a smirk. "If that bitch can't handle it, she should—"

He yelped as she shook him by the collar and threw him out the door.

" _Get out,"_ she said in a low tone. "I don't want to see you here ever again."

He brushed himself off with what he obviously thought was great dignity. "Fine. Be that way. But keep in mind _I'm_ the only reason half of these people are here. You won't find someone else to keep them coming back."

"Oh, that's not a problem," Ayako replied sweetly, putting on her best Rin smile. "I'll just ask Emiya to take your place until we can fill the role."

Shinji's smirk dissolved into a death glare, his mouth twisted in rage. "Emiya! Always fucking _Emiya_! It's not enough he's fucking my sister, now he's gotten into _your_ panties too!"

Ayako took a step back, before she matched him with a glare of her own.

"How _dare_ you—get the hell out of here before I turn you into a practice dummy."

"Fujimura would never let—"

Ayako slammed the door shut in his face, then turned to the many club members gaping at her. She sighed, rubbing her face with one hand, then looked over her club. Very few seemed disappointed, which helped her feel a little better about the disruption.

"Practice is cancelled for the rest of today," she said. "Inui, go grab that Matou's stuff and toss it outside. Let's make sure we're only keeping the good one around."

"Yes, Captain!" he said with far more enthusiasm than was necessary. It put a smile on her face.

"Alright!" she clapped her hands. "Let's clean this place up for the night. Be careful going home." There had only been a few disappearances in the last week, but it was enough to put everyone on edge.

The club shouted its affirmation, and the members scattered to grab dust cloths and brooms. Ayako nodded to herself and walked towards the dojo's small kitchen to fill a bucket. She was just walking by the changeroom door when her foot brushed against an object.

"Huh?" She looked down to see a small red book lying on the floor. "What's this?"

It felt surprisingly heavy in her hand. She couldn't make any sense of the weird writing embossed in gold on the cover, or the sharp-angled letters inside that made her head swim.

"Weird," she muttered to herself and pocketed it. _I'll give it to Fujimura-sensei later. Maybe she can find the owner._

Soon the cleaning finished and her fellow club members scattered, all of them eager to go home. Ayako herself wasn't in any hurry—it would be a little while before she had to pick up Minori from school. He would whine about embarrassing him in front of his friends, but there was no way she was letting her little brother walk home alone after dark these days.

She returned to the kitchen and put on a kettle. The hot tea was soothing as she settled on the platform overlooking the shooting range, admiring the winter sky of the late afternoon.

 _It's been a while since I hit up the gaming center. I guess I'll take Minori there later._ She sighed. _Damn it. Why aren't there any hot single guys at this school?_

There was one, of course. It was fun to fantasize about it, but he had stayed resolutely single for years. There was no reason for that to change now.

The last bell rang. She lingered a little longer, enjoying her tea and the setting sun. Eventually she stretched and started to pack up when a furious knocking at the door interrupted her.

 _What the hell?_ Grimacing, she strode towards the door. _Whoever that is, I'm going to tell them off for being so rude in front of a dojo._

She yanked open the door and found herself staring at Shinji Matou. His face was a mask of anger and distress.

"Where is it?" he shouted, shouldering his way in.

Her nostrils flared. "Didn't I say I didn't want to see you here ever again? What part of that was difficult to understand, Matou?"

She moved to block him from going further inside. He stopped, his entire frame trembling.

"Someone stole one of my books," he said angrily. "It has to be in there somewhere. I need to search for it."

"No," Ayako replied. "You stay here. I'll find it. What does it look like?"

"Just let me in," he snapped. "This is more important than you can understand."

"I've had just about enough of you." She crossed her arms. "Get out now before I tell Fujimura-sensei."

He stared at her for a moment before an unpleasant smile spread over his face. It filled her with nausea. "You think _she_ can help you? You really have no idea who you're dealing with."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, beginning to feel somewhat unsettled.

His hand closed around her wrist with frightening speed. "Why don't I show you?" he sneered, pulling her towards him. His grip was surprisingly strong as she wrenched herself loose, only for him to crowd her up against the wall.

"Whatever you think you're doing," she growled, preparing to knee him in the crotch, "it's not funny."

"Oh, I think it—"

A purple shadow coalesced into a blindfolded woman behind him. Before Ayako's astonished eyes, she grabbed Matou's wrist and snapped it back. He yowled as he fell to his knees.

The woman's grip only tightened, making him whimper in pain. "Rider— _gah_ —what do you think you're doing!?"

She ignored him and tilted her head towards Ayako. Blindfold or not, Ayako could feel the woman's eyes boring into her.

"What would you have me do, Master?"

Ayako would never admit it to anyone, but that voice sent shivers down her spine that weren't entirely from fear. Then she blinked as the words sunk in.

"What?" she said intelligently. "Master? What are you—"

"Rider, let _go!"_ Matou continued to struggle in the woman's grip, but she didn't give him an inch.

"This worm raped his sister," she said bluntly, and Ayako recoiled. "You would let him walk away?"

Her gaze turned to Matou who was growing more and more pale. She almost wanted to deny it to herself, but a thousand little pieces were clicking into place. The way he would place his hands on the female first-years, how Sakura flinched around him when he raised his voice, and just now—

"No," she said quietly, staring into the purple mask. "Absolutely not."

The smallest smile crept up on the woman's face.

"You earned this," she said to Shinji.

"Wait, wait, Rider—Rider st—" Shinji screamed as the woman threw him down the range, and his body _shattered_ one of the targets. Ayako gaped as wood splinters flew, and the woman flowed downrange like a snake. Chains appeared in her grip, and Shinji squealed like a stuck pig.

"Rider please I didn't—" he groaned as the woman stomped on his stomach. Blood spewed from his lips, and he turned a pleading eye towards Ayako. "Ayako, m-make her stop!"

One part of her considered it momentarily as the ground was stained red. The other remembered Sakura's eyes, and her resolve hardened.

"Just don't kill him," she said.

"What a shame," the woman murmured, kicked him in the face, and then sent him sailing over the dojo. Ayako gasped and ran outside to find him sprawled in the yard, face down in a pile of mud.

The woman was hauling him up by the collar when a familiar voice cut through the evening air.

"What did you do this time, Matou?" Rin Tohsaka said with a sigh, her arms crossed over her uniform. Next to her stood a golden model, straight from the runway. Ayako's jaw dropped.

_Holy hell. With a woman like that, who needs a boyfriend?_

Matou reached a trembling arm towards her. "T… Tohsaka! Help me!" He spat out a tooth, looking up at her out of a rapidly bruising eye. "Our families are allies, so you've gotta!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Rin replied drily. "I'll just ask Sakura if she has any homework I can help her with. That'll be enough to fulfill my obligations."

"Rin!" Ayako called. The mentioned girl's eyes widened as she turned to Ayako. "What the hell is going on here?"

Rin groaned and massaged her temples. "Goddamn it, here we go again. Can we at least take the trash out first?"

The model laughed. "You may carry on. Watching hounds turn on their tormentors never fails to entertain."

The blindfolded woman kneed Shinji in the groin, and then dematerialized, leaving him to fall to the ground crying. Ayako might have felt a little pity for him if he hadn't been literally breathing down her neck a few moments earlier.

She sighed. "I _guess_ I should call the hospital. But first... Rin, please explain."

"Damn it, Emiya," Rin grumbled. "It's your turn to do this. Why am I always stuck as the exposition dump?"

"You were the one who so firmly sent him home, little mage," the model replied.

"He fingerfucked my sister!" Rin cried, and Ayako's eyes widened and her cheeks flared in embarrassment. "He should at _least_ walk her home and keep her safe."

"Hmph," the model smirked. "Well, I will not have my time wasted. The sigils are fading and I have more preparations to conclude."

"Wait!" Ayako called and pulled out the book, coming a little closer to the other two. "Can you explain this before you go? This little bastard was looking for it." She kicked Shinji as she passed him, eliciting a weak groan.

"I think… is that a Command Seal inscribed on it?" Rin said with a puzzled expression. "Then this transfers—"

"Her Servant can explain the rest," the model said, and Rin squeaked as she was picked up in a princess carry. "If runts cannot stand on their own, they do not deserve to join the hunt."

Before Ayako could say anything further, the woman disappeared with one lunge, carrying Rin away into the night. She stood there stupefied before the blindfolded woman materialized again at her shoulder.

"We have a lot to discuss, Master," she purred and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ayako _definitely_ did not feel _anything_ at that touch. _Absolutely nothing._ "Better to do so in your home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : We took a few liberties with Jeanne Alter in this chapter. In particular, we gave her some anti-divine properties to go with her bitter defiance of the God that abandoned her. Consider this Dragon Witch to be closer to the one from Orleans than the manga-drawing tsundere from later FGO. Hopefully her gratuitous French cursing makes up for it!

_I can't read this._

Illya was more annoyed at this fact than she should have been. The golden coin she'd obtained from the downtown cafe was inscribed with cuneiform script and a maddeningly familiar profile. She bit her lip to quell the anger burning in her chest. Ancient Mesopotamia had a very limited repertoire of figures to add to the Throne.

King of Heroes, Saber had called her.

_Gilgamesh._

Despite her feminine figure, Archer could be none other than the legendary King of Uruk.

"It's not fair," she muttered, staring out the window at the forest below. The Einzbern had done everything they could to stack the odds in their favor, even bent the rules to summon the fiercest Servant, and now _this._ An outlandishly powerful enemy she would have to face down, and soon.

_Just for once, I wanted things to go right. Just this once, I wanted to_ win. _Why?_

"Lady Illyasviel," Sella said in a hesitant tone, "come and sit down. We brewed some tea."

"I don't want any right now," she replied, biting down her frustration.

"You'll be able to think better after a nice cup, my lady."

"I _said_ I don't want any!" This time she couldn't stop herself from snapping at her maid, who bowed and retreated to the safety of the far corner. Illya squeezed the coin and looked outside once again.

_No. It's fine. I can fix this._

Illya was given all of the information that the Einzberns had kept on previous Grail Wars and studied the events intensely. There were two time-honored traditions to obliterating your opposition: the direct approach—kill the Servant—and the indirect—to assassinate the Master. Most Servants guarded their anchors closely to prevent the latter, but Archer was remarkably careless. How many times had she been spotted sauntering downtown, her Master nowhere in sight?

A smile crept across her face as she looked out the window. Then she blinked as a thin line of smoke rose above the treeline. Moments later a pine came crashing down, consumed by flame. Avenger assuaging her wounded pride through systematic destruction of the ancient Einzbern woods.

_Good_ , thought Illya, and her mouth twisted in spite.

"My lady," said Leysritt in her monotone, "The fire is dangerous. It could spread to the castle."

A concern she had heard many times over the past few days, not least of which from her own mind. But the other part of her, the one that still remembered long nights waiting by the window, rejoiced in the blaze.

"It's fine," she said firmly. "Jeanne knows what she's doing."

Leysritt made a skeptical noise, and Illya's grip on the coin tightened until she could feel the etchings dig into her palm.

"You wouldn't understand," she said through gritted teeth, then stalked out of the room.

Ever since Jeanne had stepped out of the summoning circle and swore the beard off old man Acht, Illya's life began to feel... _alive_ once more. Even if her temper spiked on occasion (attested to by a few broken plates in the kitchen), it was better than being cold and lonely.

_I'm sure Shirou never had to deal with that._

Her frown deepened. She swept out the castle doors onto the forest path, ignoring Sella's cry to put her coat on. The rising smoke promised her she'd be warm soon enough. Huffing, she picked her way through the trail of ash and fallen trees.

It didn't take long to find Jeanne; the Servant was tearing chunks out of the burnt oaks with vicious abandon. Her dark cloak rippled in the fiery wind, dust and ash drizzling around her. The picture of wrath made flesh filled Illya with a cruel happiness. Jeanne seemed to sense her Master as she approached, lip curling up as she pivoted to face her.

"Finally ready to move?" she said, dripping with malice. "I'll pin that bitch to the wall."

_She's still sore about the water_ , sighed Illya. Not that she blamed Avenger. Having Shirou snatched from her grasp had left Illya trembling with anger all the way back to the castle.

_Focus. You have to get the other one out of the way before you can have your reunion with 'brother dearest'._

"We're not going after Archer—"

When those molten gold eyes turned their rage onto her, Illya made sure to stand her ground.

"At least, not directly," she continued.

The flames burnt brighter, but at least they weren't directed at Illya now. Avenger crouched down to bring her face closer to Illya's.

"Go on," she purred. The savagery in her grin sent a small thrill through Illya. It felt like power—raw and unbridled.

"Archer is most likely Gilgamesh of Uruk," she said.

Jeanne's brow darkened. "Another king, then," she sneered. "I just _love_ kings. Charred, not broiled."

A small giggle escaped Illya. "You'll get to have her any way you like soon enough. Here's what I'm thinking..."

Jeanne's expression lit up in wicked delight as Illya set out her plan. By the end, the sharp laughter of the Dragon Witch rang out in the devastated forest.

" _Splendide!_ " she said with a vicious grin. "I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face. Let's go— _right now."_

The half-remembered voice of her mother called her to caution. The plan was half-formed, and full of risk. There was a reason most conflicts in a Grail War occured at night; it drew far less attention from overseer and stray foes alike. But all thatl faded before the sharp trill of vengeance in her blood.

She threw the coin into the fire, her smile growing as it melted.

"Yes, let's," she agreed, turning around. "It's time to pay Oniichan's friend a call."

* * *

_Although blood is the preferred method among the Clocktower's gentry to transfer mana, this is inadvisable during a Grail War. A Master cannot afford to suffer any wounds. Therefore, crude as it may be, tantric ritual may provide the most efficient empowerment—_

"Sex," Rin muttered. "Just call it sex."

She fought back the blush that had been threatening to creep into her face ever since last night. A midnight call of nature had sent her stumbling towards the bathroom, but a whimper had brought her to an immediate halt in front of Sakura's door. Then the sounds that followed after, little pants and groans. She'd stood there, stunned _(and wishing she was there too),_ until Shirou moaning her sister's name broke her paralysis. Rin had fled to the bathroom, and mercifully things were silent when she emerged again.

That was why she had sent the two grocery shopping today, escorted by Saber.

_If I'm paying for the food, the least you can do is go fetch it_ , she'd growled, granting them just enough time to change out of their uniforms before ushering them out the door. Then she'd forced herself to close it shut on her sister's silent invitation. This was for the best. Recent events had proven just where her crush's affections lay, and Sakura deserved this.

Rin could deal. Even if she might envy them, living like this wouldn't be as painful as the empty house of her childhood. Sitting across the table from a sister and a brother-in-law wouldn't be so bad.

Snickering at the thought of how Shirou's face would redden when she told him so, Rin turned another page in her father's notes.

A pressure wave came, soundless as it passed through her. Rin buckled over as nausea overtook her, accompanied by a loud crack from upstairs.

_The Bounded Field! But how!?_

Sliding a gem between her fingers, she ran for the stairs. Her eyes briefly glanced over the sigils glowing on her hand, before she shook her head. It was too early for a command seal. Besides, she'd relied too much on Archer lately. It was time for Rin Tohsaka to step into her role as the scion of her bloodline.

She kicked open the door and choked on a cloud of smoke. Flames—her home was on _fire._ She could hear beams snapping and crashing upstairs. Coughing violently, she crouched down where the air was a little clearer, pressing her sleeve to her face.

_Just like Emiya's._ Her heart clenched. _Einzbern, it has to be_ —

Before she could raise her hand to call upon her Servant, a blade pressed at her throat.

"Try it, _morveuse_." She glanced down the blade to meet Avenger's sneer. "You'll be in pieces before you can get one word out."

Rin's breath locked in her throat momentarily before she let her hand drop. The Servant's smirk widened, and she grabbed Rin by the collar of her shirt. She dragged her down the hallway to the parlor room, past a bookcase disintegrating into ash. The choking heat made Rin's eyes sting, and with every second it grew harder to breathe.

She barely recognized the parlor room window, draped in flames, before Avenger hurled her into it. A scream tore out of her as jagged glass scraped through her limbs and sides, one piece squealing against a rib. She landed on the hard soil with a heavy thump.

Panic threatened to swallow her whole before she forced it down. She was a magus. Spitting blood from her cut mouth, she raised her hand—and howled when an iron boot stomped on it.

"Ah, ah, ah," came Avenger's mocking voice. "Not yet, _petit chaton_. I want your dress nice and bloody when Archer arrives."

_Not like this._ Rin gritted her teeth. _I can't end like this._

She poured mana into her screaming circuits to reinforce her limbs, hoping to shove the Servant off. She might as well have tried toppling a mountain. Avenger let out a sharp laugh and dug the heel in further. Rin screamed as she felt her fingers snap.

"Impressive." Rin groaned as a vicious kick in the ribs turned her upwards. A white-haired girl in a purple coat loomed, red eyes twinkling in malicious delight. "I guess even degenerate magi are a step above humans. Let's see how much we can play with you before you break."

_Stay calm_ , Rin told herself against the pounding in her head. _Keep it together. If you panic, they're going to kill you._ Her free hand was pinned under her, but she could maybe reach for the topaz sewn into the sleeve.

The Einzbern girl pulled on a shining strand of hair and idly wrapped it around a finger. "It's too bad for you that the fire didn't get you first. You could have made it easy on yourself. But no, you chose the hard way." She sighed and shook her head. "I feel so, so sorry for you."

Her mocking sympathy broke into a wide grin. "But I'm afraid Jeanne never feels sorry for anyone."

The sword was placed at her throat again, biting down just enough to draw a whisper of blood. She fought the urge to swallow.

_ARCHER!_ She screamed as loudly as she could over their bond.

_It is not the place for a handmaiden to call upon—_

Rin cut Archer's response off with a flood of images. In return, she felt a momentary flash of anger on the other side.

_...I see. I will be there shortly._

Rin hissed as the sword cut deeper into her throat. Anymore and it'd slice the carotid artery.

"I bet your head would make a nice present for Oniichan," the Einzbern giggled, moving around her prone form.

_Emiya, right—she's obsessed with Emiya._

"H-Hold on," she groaned. "There's something you should know about him."

"She's stalling," Avenger said, letting the blade slide over the cut and filling Rin with a stinging agony. "But that's alright. We can kill her any time once Archer arrives."

The girl hesitated, biting her lip for a few crucial seconds. Then her expression hardened again. "Selling out your eye candy, hm? I guess all magi are the same in the end. Fine. Amuse me."

_Fuck, fuck—what does a psycho little girl want with no-name Emiya? Do I make something up? No, she'll be able to tell. What—oh._

"I'm waiting," said the girl in an impatient sing-song.

"He's a terrible magus," Rin grit out. "He cannibalizes his nerves to create magic circuits. That's how hopeless he is."

Two delicate white eyebrows rose in surprise, before she gave Rin a scrutinizing stare. "...you're not making that up, are you? Nobody could make up something that stupid."

"I wish I were— _agh!"_ Rin hissed as Avenger put a little more weight onto her boot. "A-Apparently, it's what his d-dad taught him. Might as well have given him... a noose for a birthday present."

"His _father?"_ the Einzbern repeated, an unreadable expression on her face. "Why would he...?"

The girl was silent for a moment. Rin might have appreciated it more had Avenger not leaned into her sword, creating another cut at her collarbone.

"Are you two childhood friends?" the girl asked, some bitterness coloring her tone. It was the first time she expressed anything else but cheerful sadism.

"W-What? No!" Rin blurted out through the pain. "I b-barely talked to him before th-this week. He told me when I— _fuck—_ when I asked how l-long he'd been hiding in my T-Territory."

"You say that..." The Einzbern's expression turned to mock pensiveness. "But you were rushing to his house quite quickly the other night."

"T-That's—!"

" _Enough,"_ Avenger growled. "She's here."

Though her vision blurred, Rin could make out a flash of gold and green high above. Not even a second later, the ground shook.

Archer had arrived.

"...you think to lay waste to what is mine, _mongrels?"_ her Servant growled. "I will see you thrown to my lions for this."

Rin gasped in pain as Avenger hauled her up by her hair.

"Took you long enough," sneered the Servant. "Let's see how long you can last without an anchor."

Rin's eyes widened as she saw the blade brought up once more.

_No, I don't want to die! I don't—_

Her sigiled hand clenched.

"Archer, _take me!"_ she yelled, and her hand blazed crimson.

"Oh you _fuck—"_

In a blink of an eye, Rin found herself clasped tightly to Archer's chest in a princess carry. Red eyes looked her over, and she couldn't help but blush under the close gaze.

"You can stand," Archer declared, and set her on her feet. A portal opened on the ground, and a large translucent kiteshield emerged to cover her. With it came a small vial. "Drink this and stay behind cover."

The Einzbern let out a wordless noise of anger, raking her fingers through her hair. "Damn it, I should've told you to kill her earlier! That was the _plan!"_

" _Fuck plans!"_ Avenger roared as her free hand ignited in black flame. "My hatred will be enough for this _salope."_

Archer glared contemptuously at the other Servant and lifted her hand. A golden collar fell into it from a portal. "Time to collar this mutt."

"Oh, _that's it!"_ Avenger yelled and thrust out her arm. A barrage of iron spears shot towards Archer, purple fire trailing from their serrated blades.

Rin's Servant huffed, and seven portals manifested around her. Dozens of weapons poured out, breaking each spear and soaring towards Avenger in a torrent of steel. The other woman took her Master in arm and dodged to the side. What she couldn't avoid, she parried with astonishing precision.

"It seems the mutt is better trained than I thought." Archer's smile did not touch her eyes. "Perhaps this will be enough to bring you to heel."

The gates opened wider, and the torrent became a storm of blades. The shining runes and ominous reds told Rin that they were a more dangerous class than the simple weapons from before. But Avenger only grinned, dodging and parrying her way through the onslaught in a mad dance to the music of shattering steel.

"Is that all you have, King of Heroes?" Avenger said, setting the Einzbern girl on her feet before beckoning with her finger."Why don't you get your delicate little hands dirty?"

"I will not sully myself with your viscera," Archer spat. _"Begone!"_

Rin fell to her knees as the mana pull cooked her circuits. She couldn't faint-she wouldn't allow it-but her vision swam as the sunlight became blinding.

_Wait, that's not—!_

She looked up, and the sky was covered in a thousand glowing suns. They growled and spun angrily, jagged edges sawing at the air. Rin stared helplessly, her breath caught in her throat. Despite their violence, the sight held a strange, enchanting beauty.

Then the hail of steel began.

Rin's breath grew shorter as a curtain of blades surrounded her, so dense that they ground against each other. The angry shriek of metal almost deafened her, but she could still hear Avenger's laughter cutting through it all.

" _Pathetic!"_ the other Servant yelled as the cascade died down. She didn't even turn around as her Master took up a strategic position behind a tree. "All you've done is brought your Master closer to death! Why not hand her over to me if you want her gone so badly?"

Archer snarled, and a golden axe appeared in her hand. "To make the King go this far... I shall see you boiled alive before the day is done."

Avenger laughed. "Do you mean to make me tremble at that? I, who burnt at the stake for the ambitions of those I fought for? _You'll have to try harder than that!"_

The wraith shot forward at Archer, her sword ablaze with dark fire. There was a clash of metal as their weapons locked, the Servants' faces inches from each other. But even though Rin couldn't see their expressions, she could see Archer's feet scrabbling for purchase in the soil. Her Servant was losing ground.

"How...?" Archer snarled in disbelief. "This blade cleaved the god Ellil's winds in two!"

" _Fuck_ your gods," said Avenger, kicking Archer back towards Rin. "My God abandoned me to die, and from my ashes, I rose to destroy everything He held dear. What can a pitiful demigod like you do?"

Archer roared, and a dozen chains shot from new portals to bind the other Servant. Laughing scornfully, Avenger quickly shattered them all.

"My turn," she said with a cruel smile, raising her hand. An inferno flared from her ashen gauntlets towards Archer, threatening to engulf her—

Only for a gust of wind to snuff out the flames.

"What the fuck!?" Avenger absently parried another weapon with her flag. "Show yourself, _couard!"_

Rin turned to see Saber land next to her, both Sakura and Emiya under her arms.

"I apologize, Rin," she said. "I came as soon as I could."

" _Neesan!"_ Her sister moved to pull her into a hug, but stopped as she absorbed Rin's injured state. "Oh my God..."

"Tohsaka, what the hell happened!?" Emiya cried as he joined her. Saber jumped out from behind the shield to join the melee. She had only taken a few paces when a dozen birds of shining wire assaulted her, their forms stretching into deadly sword points.

"They... they were after Archer—" she hissed as Sakura started pulling pieces of glass from her wounds. "They tried to kill me to get to Archer."

"What...?" Emiya glanced through the kiteshield at the raging battle. "That's..."

"Neesan, your hand..." Sakura muttered, tearing her sleeves into strips of cloth and wrapping them around Rin's neck. Distracted, the younger girl missed the tightening of Emiya's jaw.

Rin didn't. Her eyes widened. "Hey, Emi—"

"Stay here," he said, standing up. "I'll handle this."

"Senpai, what are you—!?" Sakura couldn't turn around fast enough. Shirou crouched down and leapt far higher than a human should have been able to— _must be Reinforcement that idiot's gonna kill himself—_ and as he landed he pulled one of the innumerable swords out from the fence around them.

" _Shirou!"_ Rin screamed after him, turning back to the fight.

Archer and Saber had Avenger in a deadlock, but the lone Servant seemed to mind not at all. She was easily matching the other two, her blade alight with dark flame.

_Fucking Einzbern circuits,_ she thought resentfully before Shirou approached the Servants. _She still hasn't seen you, get away!_

The ice in her stomach grew colder. She latched onto Sakura's arm before the other could move. "Don't you _dare_ join him."

Sakura whirled on her, gaze hard enough to crumble stone. "Senpai needs help!"

"We'll just be—!" Rin couldn't finish, as Avenger roared in surprise.

" _Fils de pute!"_ she snarled, rolling around to savagely kick Shirou away. "I'll hang you by your own entrails!"

Through her blurred vision, Rin was able to see the bare skin of Avenger's arm. _Shirou... hit her?_ Unbelievable, but the broken piece of armor on the ground was proof enough.

Archer was by his side in an instant. "Show me." Before he could reply, she tore the blade from his hands and looked it over. "Unremarkable... and yet..."

"Master, you _idiot!"_ Saber yelled over the clash of her blade against Avenger's. "Why must you always throw yourself in the dragon's maw!?"

"I can't just sit by and watch you fight!" Shirou replied, getting to his feet. "I have to protect my—"

His words were choked off by a silver bird sinking its talons into his shoulder. Rin cursed—without the protection of Archer's shield, he was wide open to the enemy Master's spells. Sakura jerked forward, and it took every drop of Reinforcement that Rin's drained circuits could conjure to hold her back.

"No!" hissed Rin. "I won't lose you both!"

"We're not going to lose Senpai!" cried Sakura, trying to break Rin's hold. "Not if we help him now!"

The older girl's head ached with the effort of holding on, muscles and circuits screaming. Black spots danced in her vision, but still Rin would not let go. She was a magus, and a magus dealt in realities. However much the vision of Shirou injured _(dead)_ felt like Avenger's sword on her throat again, she knew couldn't help him now. She could barely sit up, let alone stagger to him. The only thing she could do was keep Sakura safe.

Archer didn't even bat an eye in their direction. Her attention was entirely focused on the enemy in front of her.

"Here, mongrel, _catch."_ Archer grinned as she threw the blade at Avenger. Due to the other Servant's engagement with Saber, she was unable to stop it from breaking her pauldron.

" _Merde! Bordel de merde!_ " Avenger took a step back, but Saber pressed the attack.

"Avenger, let's go!" the Einzbern girl screamed, finally emerging from her cover. Her arm waved frantically towards the front gates. With her gaze fixed on the wraith's back, she didn't notice Emiya rushing towards her.

Rin could only look on in stupified horror. _Oh no, what's that dumbass doing_ now?!

" _Not this time!"_ Avenger yelled back at her Master, her malicious gaze fixed on Archer. "I _will_ win! As long as my hatred burns, I can't lose!"

More shadowed spears flew in the air, then rained down in all directions. Archer knocked them away and hurled her weapons. Three precisely aimed swords blew away Avenger's chestplate. The Servant barely had time to snarl before a portal opened up above her and a bucket-full of water rained down. She sputtered but managed to parry another strike from Saber. The way her soaked hair fell around her face made her look like a drowned dog.

"I am somewhat humiliated by proxy..." the Servant of the Sword admitted, even as she kept pushing Avenger back.

" _Shut the fuck up!"_

"Don't make this harder— _Master, watch out!"_

Shirou leapt the final few feet towards the Einzbern Master. Eyes fixed on the battle, muttering incantations under her breath, she had not noticed the spear arcing down towards her. His arms closed around her waist just in time to pull her out of the way. They tumbled to the ground, limbs messily intertwined.

Sakura made a strangled sound. Foolish or not, Rin didn't have the heart to hold her back anymore. The instant she let go, her sister was vaulting over the fence of blades to race across the yard. Rin wanted to follow, but her head was spinning and her legs buckled under her. She could do little but beat her fists helplessly against the steel wall.

_Shirou, you idiot! If you die… I'll kill you for sure._

" _Putain de bordel de merde!"_

Involuntarily, her head snapped back to where Avenger spat her hatred. Piece by piece, the black steel fell away to reveal a torn black tunic and skirt. The fur-collared cloak hung on by a thread, the touch of countless blades leaving it in tatters. Still Avenger fought on with all the enraged tenacity of a fighting hound.

"I'll kill you!" she howled. I'll flay you alive and _je te battrai à mort avec tes propres membres! Tu me supplieras de te tuer pendant que je pisse dans tes plaies ouvertes!_ "

"Such incessant yapping," Archer said, stepping forward and breaking one of the dark leg plates off with the swing of a sword. "It is high time someone put you in your place."

With a savage motion, she kicked Avenger's legs out from under her. The other Servant was scrambling to rise when the golden heel pressed down on her stomach, knocking the wind from her. Then Archer bent down and pulled off the odd piece of armor adorning her forehead. With a grin that showed off her teeth, she snapped it over one knee.

" _Putain! Je vais t'empaler—"_

Avenger choked as the golden collar snapped in place around her neck. She thrashed violently in the upturned earth, trying to yank it off. Archer stepped back and watched her in open enjoyment.

_Is this too much?_

Rin's hand flared in pain.

_No. No it isn't._

Cradling her broken hand, breath ragged, she looked around the field for Shirou. She spotted him a few feet away from the Einzbern Master, his hands raised appeasingly. The enemy's mouth was pressed in a grim line, a few silver strands shining in her grip. And was that _Sakura_ standing between them, arms spread defensively?

Saber stood next to Archer, jaw tight as she watched the stand-off between the two Masters and Sakura.

_Why isn't Saber moving? Isn't her Master in danger?_

Then Saber huffed out a breath and turned her attention to the fire witch lying on the ground. A momentary pause, as Avenger caught her breath before renewing her furious struggles.

"Can you not put her out of her misery, Archer?" Saber asked. "We have defeated Avenger and neutralized her Master, surely you can grant her a quick end?"

_You call that neutralized?_ snarled Rin inwardly. But when she looked back to Shirou, the Einzbern girl's shoulders looked oddly subdued. Like all the fight had abruptly drained from her, a candle that had been snuffed out.

"And let them die unpunished?" Archer shook her head. "No, little knight, she deserves far worse. This is a mercy."

" _Fuck you!"_ spat Avenger, breathing heavily as she stopped once more. She yelped in pain when Archer kicked her in the side.

"Have you finished?" the golden Servant asked.

" _Jamais!"_ The response was spat between cracked lips, but the Servant was clearly weakening.

"Crawl all you like, mutt. You'll still be dragged to the kennels tonight." She flipped her golden hair over one shoulder and looked over the battlefield. "Now, what about the little one that held your leash?"

With the immediate danger under control, all the adrenaline drained from Rin's system, leaving nothing but crushing exhaustion. Her eyes fluttered shut for a few breaths before she forced them open again, in time to see the Einzbern Master slowly walking across the ruined lawn.

Her shoulders were drawn in tight, and it took her a few paces to finally raise her head and look Archer in the eye. Brows furrowed but jaw set, Shirou walked at her shoulder, followed closely by Sakura. Even through the haze of pain and fatigue, Rin could see the tension in her sister's frame, her violet eyes dark with restrained anger.

Archer seemed amused. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"There's nothing to say," said the Einzbern girl in a flat voice, inclining her head. "You've won, Gilgamesh. Go ahead and kill us."

A fierce smirk spread across Archer's face. She raised her hand, and a golden portal spun into existence above the girl. "You think to dictate to me—"

" _Stop!"_ shouted Shirou.

There was a moment of tense silence as gazes snapped towards him. He flushed under them, but with a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and looked the Servant in the eye.

Archer raised an eyebrow. "You too, boy? Decided to side with those who sought to ruin me, have you?"

The gears turned in Rin's mind, but too slowly through the cloud of agony. Any moment, Shirou would say something that offended rather than amused the golden king. _Think, Rin, think! What can you say to sway Archer—_

Too late. Shirou was already balling his fists and gazing up into Archer's stern face. But just as his mouth opened, Sakura stepped in front of him. "Senpai isn't against you, he just doesn't want them to die."

As Archer turned her ruby gaze onto her, Sakura's eyes darted to the side for a moment. Rin could feel her charisma pressing down from this far away. But Sakura did not falter either.

"You may speak," said the golden Servant. Her statement was punctuated by the crash of the Tohsaka manor's roof. Rin looked away.

"We don't have shelter anymore," Sakura continued, wringing her hands at her side but not moving otherwise. "We can take theirs, but if we kill them, we could be attacked by any number of traps and fields on their property. Isn't it better to take them as... your slaves?"

Rin inhaled sharply. Even knowing what had been done to her little sister, to hear her speaking so coldly… Even if it was expected from a magus, it felt wrong from Sakura's lips. A cold shiver crawled down her spine.

Shirou clearly shared her surprise, judging from the way he stared at her. Sakura wouldn't meet his eyes, only kept them fixed on Archer, as if she were the less frightening of the two.

"Hmmm." Archer looked stern as she rubbed her chin in consideration, but Rin could feel a pulse of amusement over their bond. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign, or a portent of something worse. "It would be a shame to put the cur down before it has learned its place."

Avenger took a deep breath, only to have her words cut off by the tightening collar. The Einzbern girl flinched but said nothing.

"Then…?" asked Shirou, leaning forward. A conflicted set of emotions flashed across his face, but most of all hope.

"Very well." Archer crossed her arms and smirked down at Sakura. "But the girl is your responsibility."

Sakura nodded, and Shirou visibly relaxed. Strangely, so did Saber—with everything happening so quickly, Rin hadn't noticed the tension in the Servant's posture until it visibly drained.

For someone who had just been snatched from the brink of death, Einzbern seemed remarkably impassive. Or perhaps it was simply shock and fatigue, from the ways her arms now hung listlessly at her sides.

The matter seemingly settled to her satisfaction, Archer smirked and snapped her fingers. The portals closed, the blades shimmering into gold dust then vanishing. The violent pull on Rin's mana reserves lessened, and her overheated circuits finally cooled. It should have come as a relief, but Rin could only feel cold. At least whatever had been in Archer's vial appeared to be finally kicking in, her wounds slowly knitting together. She could move her hand now without a blaze of agony.

Shivering, she sat up to see Archer leaning down to grab Avenger by the collar. Just as her golden gauntlets closed, a loud crack split the air behind him. Rin didn't need the groaning of collapsing beams or the thickening smoke to know the Tohsaka manor was falling apart.

Rin didn't want to look, but her head was already turning of its own volition to face the blazing ruins of her home. The only home she had ever known, filled with memories both warm and cold. The table she had fantasized about sitting at with Shirou and Sakura growing older together, less than an hour ago. Splinters and ashes.

For a moment, Rin wanted to force herself up to run back in and rescue what little she could. But closing wounds did not wipe away the memory of recent pain still screaming in her nerves, or buoy her exhausted shoulders. And even if she set herself to desperate digging, there would be very little left to salvage by now.

It was too late to correct her error. Just another in a long line of such mistakes in Rin's life.

Voices blended around her as Rin stared at the trailing smoke, but she didn't move. Not until fingers gently closed over her shoulder. She winced at the touch, before reminding herself it wasn't Avenger's cruel grasp. She was safe now.

She looked at the ruins of her legacy. _And adrift_.

"Neesan?"

"So that's it, then..." murmured Rin.

A sigh whispered in her ear, then Sakura wrapped her arms around Rin to carefully help her to her feet.

"I know it hurts now, Neesan," said her sister quietly, the flames reflected in her eyes. "But you don't have to let the past chain you. You can walk forward from this."

"Everything I... all the books, the artifacts… everything I'm supposed to _be_. It's all gone."

_And the photo album, and Mother's wedding dress, and the crystal horse that was Father's last gift._

"You don't need any of that," Sakura said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You have us. We're together again, aren't we?"

Rin met her sister's eyes, then her smile. It could have— _should have_ —been mocking or cruel or any number of things. That house must have held so much pain alongside the joy for Sakura, and she could have been elated to see it burn. But she wasn't hanging onto the past. Sakura was looking at _her._

"Yeah," Rin said after a moment. "Okay."

She clutched onto Sakura's hand tightly, and their fingers intertwined.

"Let's go," said her sister, and pulled her along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Co-Author's Note** : Yeah, okay, maybe just a bit more angst. Just a little bit more next chapter. Promise. Pinky swear. It's not like me and TungstenCat can't help ourselves from tearing hearts in two. No, but seriously, we know what this fic is intended to be and we will return to that. But if we rob them of the character growth that they deserve, then it will not be satisfying. Don't worry, though! Next chapter will have something very nice to make up for it.


End file.
